Adam and the chipmunks : Undead Squad 15
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: My name is Adam Seville I'm 17 and since i was a kid I could see spirits untile one day I meet someone not of this world . Follow the young man as changes in his life will throw him for a loop which includes killing hollows and everything else (This story follows the anime Bleach) R&R it's my first AATC and Bleach crossover
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Awaken

**A/n: This is rewrite of the original and a far superior version as well I guess sometime ago I was working on the possible 7th chapter but lost interest until now ! So enjoy the rewrite as this is based on the popular anime show BLEACH **

**Location : Karakura Town **

**Residence : Seville's **

My name is Adam Seville i'm 17 and yes for one I go to Karakura High school that was how I met Ichigo a nice guy when he can be but mess with his sisters and your in for a world of hurt . Anyway though I mostly met people like Chad and a kid with glasses … must have slipped my own mind … anyway though moving on though basically though some years ago my mother died when I was a kid I have NO sisters what so ever I only live with my boneheaded dad , I was walking from school as the sun was setting and yes before you ask anything more about me I can see spirits I guess when I was young it happened some thought I had an 'imaginary friend' or some crap as for why I don't know but I mostly try and help spirits cross over if possible .

Of course my friend Ichigo Kurosaki can also see spirits much like me here I thought I was the only one though if you ask me mostly yes we go to the same school and yes were friends but others like Kiego acts like a jerk at times wish I knew why . Anyway though I arrived home and my dad unlike his didn't try to hit me .

"Yo i'm home Dad" I said as I walked through the door that night . "Hey son glad you could make it home , Say what took you dinners been ready for about an hour" said my Dad as he sat down chowing down on Rice and ribs along with some fish . "Uh yea some after school activity held me up so I had to stay a few hours more after school" I said as I grabbed some ribs along with some rice and fish .

What can I say I love fish heck it going with ribs are perfect , and the rice love it. I then sat down with a fork knife and a spoon as I dug in since I added in some tobasco sauce you know the green kind . Anyway we mostly talked about school and how his day went .

Mostly the same old same old other than that his day was mostly doing some stuff since he's a business man . Other than that I mostly just spend my time either at school or at home just hanging around up in my room recording or gaming either one doesn't matter to me mostly .

So that night my Dad took the dishes and washed them , well after we had dessert which was you guessed it ice cream cones it was after that I headed up stairs to my room and fired up both computers where I got right to work on my homework . After what felt like hours of typing I took a break and sure enough shut them both down and lied on my bed thinking then finally sleep got me good and well I fell asleep . But my ears are quite tuned to anyone entering my house let alone my room .

**Outside the Seville's house **

Rukia was looking for a hollow she heard it and headed off in that direction meanwhile another soulreaper headed off in the same direction as well .

A 5th seat from squad 10 was also sent to the world of the living and her name was Jeanette 5th seat of Squad 10 she like Rukia not only sensed one but two hollow's and followed her . "Rukia you felt it didn't you?" asked Jeanette as she was flash stepping like Rukia was doing .

"Yes but it's almost as if it's concealing it's Spiritual Pressure somehow or something's blocking it i'm not sure" replied the young Kuchiki . Something told her that this wasn't going to be easy she arrived at the source of it all Adam's friends Ichigo's house. Jeanette however headed off into another direction of the second hollow Adam's house .

**Back at the Seville house **

**Adam's POV**

I was sound asleep with my door locked not wanting to be disturbed that was when I heard a foot or someone outside my window , I poked open one eye that was when she was talking to herself .

_Okay this is weird time to show her how things are done _I thought as I waited for her to get to the floor I kicked her sending her face first with the wooden floor . She was in very much shock at what just happened .

"You know you shouldn't be talking to yourself like that and if your a burglar then your not a very good one" I said calm unlike Ichigo who went nuts over Rukia . "You kicked me but that's impossible" she said still on the floor .

"Well since I planted my foot in your ass , Yea it's possible and before you say anything else yes I can see you been like that since I was a kid" I said still standing . She got up and inspected me over , which was something I hated for a long time , .

"Will you cut that out" I said calmly before I kicked her again . "So your not a hollow how come I felt a hollow's presence here at your house" said the soulreaper talking to herself once again . "ugh here we go again with the talking to yourself thing it's really getting annoying anywho what are you doing here anyway" I asked now curious .

"I can't tell you soulreaper business you wouldn't understand" she said with the smug ' I'm not going to tell you' attitude. That's another thing I hate is THAT kind of attitude something I wanted to beat her ass for . "Well then jackass why don't you just can that mouth of yours and jet out of here" I said now getting angry .

"Oh i'm a jackass am I? HAKOUDOO #1 SAI" she shouted . My hands somehow were bound behind my back I had to have figured she pulled a spell on me _Good thing it's a defense spell something Ichigo is going through right …. now _ I thought with a small smile on my face . "Hey we never introduced ourselves I'm Jeanette , Jeanette Miller 5th Seat of Squad 10" said Jeanette introducing herself .

"Yo I'm Adam ,Adam Seville and I take the spell you used on me much like the screaming i'm hearing from my friend Ichigo right now would be a basic defense spell" I said smirking . Sure she was caught off guard but that was when she picked up a different spiritual pressure this time coming from me . That was when I summoned the will to get up without using my hands seeing as to how they were still bound behind my back and I headed out of my room to the sound of roaring coming from outside .

"Hey your only going to get in the way" she said anger rising .

And that was when I once again summoned the will to start to break the spell several symbols formed around me Jeanette was shocked and at the same time this was happening to Ichigo as well . Not one but two hollows were here and I to felt them. Luckily I had no siblings which was fine by me though .

Once my hands were free I grabbed the nearest object and charged at it with everything I had and then some whacking it with every ounce of strength that I had with me as the object made contact it felt nothing as it simply knocked me sending me back .

"You fool what you just hit it with it doesn't feel pain from objects that are in the world of the living only a Zanpakuto can harm it" said Jeanette .

She was able to get several strikes but was knocked up against a wall that's when I had an idea . "This is quite a crazy idea but can you transfer your powers to someone else?" I asked curious .

"I think so but we haven't much time the way this is going to work is this that i'm going to plunge my sword into your chest transferring my power to you it could work and if it doesn't then it was nice knowing you" said an injured Jeanette .

_If this works then i'm going to be a lucky man at least that's what I think _I thought as I took hold of her sword in another Alley Ichigo did the same thing . Both Jeanette and Rukia plunged there swords into mine and Ichigo's chest that was when we felt the surge of power from them to us .

I emerged with two Katana's while Ichigo emerged with only one two handed sword . "Your going to pay for attacking me and anyone else bonehead" I said with clear cut anger in my eyes . Jeanette was in shock as was Rukia at the sametime .

Ichigo charged at his Hollow while I did the samething . I ran at top speed jumped and waited for the right moment to strike him . As I did both my blades made contact with each other the hollow vanished . I still had the anger in my eyes as Ichigo did . It was weird as I was able to put my swords back in the sheath's . "Great job now then lets get you to a hospital" I said lending a hand to her .

She gladly took it as I was able to walk her over and that was when I saw Ichigo we saw the local clenic and there they both got patched up .

It was then and there that I met Rukia for the first time it was also the first time I met Yuzu and Karin Ichigo's sisters . Of course there dad was busy working on both girls I looked at Ichigo who only shrugged as he had no answers but both me and Ichigo now know that this will be the start of an incredible journey something that changed my life for the better . Something that will also shape me into something more over time .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Training begins

**Dimension : The World of the Living **

**Town : Karakura Town **

**Seville Residence **

_**Adam's POV**_

While Rukia and Jeanette were getting fixed up that night I bunked with Ichigo though he took the bed I decided to take the couch regardless of his warnings .

For me the sleep was like sleeping on a bed of nails . Not that it mattered though ,morning came and breakfast was served I was able to stick around to have some toast with some scrambled eggs though my Dad said it was okay , anyway though Yuzu is a great cook I have to tell her that she is , as for Ichigo's sister Karin it seems that she's in disgust of her dad's altitude eh can't say I blame her after all .

After I was done I handed the dirty dishes to Yuzu and she was more than happy to wash them I grabbed my bag and headed out the front door already dressed and showered up , something hit me as well no not physically but mentally as if someone was following me , Jeanette apparently I remember taking her power that night however I never thought i'd nearly drain all of it but I shrugged it off as she finally caught up with me .

Luckily she had a smile that would make anyone drop dead well anyguy mostly as for me I simply walked on ignoring everyone in my path though a girl with orange hair caught my eye Orihieme nice name she had then there was Cad though from what I can already see in him he seems to not talk a whole lot , then there's the kid with the glasses Uryu Ishda this guy mostly likes to sew things and a few other stuff as well .

Me mostly I frankly like to get my studies done for the day and go about it how ever I want . Frankly me and Ichigo had the same classes which to me was ironic but again I shrugged it off , some of Ichigo's friends like Keigo was a real talker hardly ever shut's his mouth which I found annoying as crap . That was when we got ourselves two new students the very soulreapers who helped us last night . "Everyone I'd like you all to meet Jeanette Miller and Rukia Kuchiki make them feel welcomed here" said the Teacher turning back to his lessons .

Like Ichigo something told me that both Jeanette and Rukia are going to give us a run for our money … well mostly Rukia . Jeanette ? I'm unsure of from what she told me before school even started that she would be training me in the ways of … dare I say it kido . Normally training would start after school when were NOT at school or dealing with hollows which is what i'm going to be doing today getting a real work out . Luckily I managed to get a soulphone or at least a copy of it from Rukia so that way I can track Hollows and what not . She must have had a spare on hand , smart girl . During class today everyone was working but when Jeanette slipped me a note I looked around to make sure no one was going to tattletale on me sighing inwardly I opened the note to reveal what it said .

_**Adam there's a hollow make some sort of excuse so we can go take it out **_

_**-Jeanette **_

Upon reading the note I gave her a nod and that was when I went to make my move Rukia also gave Ichigo the same note that Jeanette gave me I made the excuse that all four of us needed to use the restroom and that we didn't have much time . Though the guy was baffled that was when we made our move and dashed out the door .

The restroom was but an excuse to fool him we made our way to where the disturbance and luckily Jeanette gave me some 'soulcandy' to help me get out of what she called a gegai a body for a soulreaper. Taking one soul candy I popped it in my mouth and swallowed it emerging from my gegai and was now in my soulreaper form it was still the same as when it first happened .

And low and behold it was a menos grande one ugly gilleon . Something told me that it wasn't going to be easy .

I unsheathed my two swords as Ichigo drew his sword . Though I had an idea which sprung into my mind . "Ichigo I say we tag team this bonehead it can only focus on one target at a time" I said . "Alright lets go" said Ichigo with fire in his eyes .

Both of us charged but we made a cut right through his what his ankles but it didn't work however Ichigo released some sort of wind attack which was something no one had ever saw Uyru Chad and Orihime saw it and cam running after making the same excuse as we did . I then released mine causing it major damage .

As it made contact the hollow dissolved into nothing , now the easy part was getting out of your own body it was the hard part that was getting back in little did we know that something else was about to happen , Ichigo's body was up and running while we were fighting the menos grande likewise with mine .

"Listen you two you should be made aware that mod souls can poses a body giving it super human strength speed along with other abilities they were banned in the Soul Society and anyone caught with them will be sentenced to death for even having them" explained Jeanette .

"She's right and somehow a mod soul candy was able to take a hold of your bodies we have to find away to get them back without hurting them" added Rukia . I thought for a minute until it hit me. "Is there some sort of way to capture it without using our swords?" I asked curious . "That could be it but of what that's the problem" replied Rukia . "Hang on a second I say we forcefully wrestle our bodies to to the ground and remove the soulcandy" suggested Ichigo .

"Not bad but it is going to take each of you to wrestle each of your bodies to the ground and remove the the soul candy from each one" replied Jeanette .

And so the chase was on Adam and Ichigo had to figure out a way to get there bodies back but Rukia and Jeanette already had that part covered the four of them moved fast . And sure enough they found there bodies alright but was inhabited with the soulcandy . It wasn't easy wrestling them to the ground but that's when both Rukia and Jeanette improvised .

"_**Bakduo #1 SAI" Shouted Rukia and Jeanette **_. Sure enough the gegai's of Adam and Ichigo locked . That's when Adam and Ichigo was able to get the soul candy out of them and returning to to there bodies luckily there were no students to see this . And so the rest of the day went on as normal . School was let out for the day but that's when Adam's training kicked . "Alright now i'm going to train you how to use Kido should you ever get into a situation involving life and death" said Jeaentte . "I see what kinds of spells your gonna train me in?" asked Adam setting his stuff . "mostly in Bakudo and Hado in other words Sealing and destructive spells but the other spells are either forbidden or hard to do" explained Jeanette . She set up a target .

" Bakudo or Hado we have materialize your energy , Think of your energy as a flowing river gain control over that river and direct it" said Jeanette .

I concentrated enough until I was able to form a sphere full of energy when I cracked open an eye a bright smile spread across my face . "Great job now we are going to change it if you do this everyday then we might be able to move on to the incantations of each hado spell and bakudo" said Jeanette with a smile

_Already he's learning fast anyway though tomorrow we are going to train in the incantations and go form there _ Thought Jeanette planning a agenda . Saturday came and sure enough both Adam and Jeanette trained in using the incantations .

"Alright this one i'll help you with repeat after me _Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws."_Said Jeanette .

"_Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws,__**HADO #33 SOKATSUI"**_ I Shouted. I then fired that shot with my hand raised the blast hit the target dead bullseye I could tell that she was shocked .

"I don't believe it nice shot there and good job adding in the name of the spell that went with the incantation once you get the spell down you'll be able to pull it off with out the incantation" said Jeanette patting me on the back as we walked inside .

Though something told me that this wasn't going to be the last time that i'm going to be in the backyard training meanwhile Ichigo and Rukia were covering the Hollows for us while I trained besides I had all the time in the world to train at this and master Kido it shouldn't be much a problem .

Though if you ask me the next one that I was able to pull off wasn't going to be easy after our break we headed out back to the yard , needless to say that sooner or later i'm going to get the hang of this . "Alright now the next spell will be hard for you , this is the incantation that goes with it

"_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!_"Said Jeanette and fired her shot , I then took my stance and got a good look at my target I simply breathed in and out to focus .

"_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!,__**Hado #31 Shakkaho"**_I shouted I fired the red fireball directly at the target scoring a direct hit which for me was perfect and once again I was ready for the next spell she told me it was going to be tough . _Alright here I go _I thought as I was ready for it .

Again Jeanette had a shocked expression on her face , I simply shrugged it off as nothing and I then learned another new spell known as Hado #73 Soren Sokatsui it's like # 33 but more powerful , though it was tough I finally nailed it she taught me how to use some bakudo like #1 the very one she used on me that night and some others as well but she did have some warnings .

"Never use forbidden kido always use what you have been taught,Trust me the kinds of kido that I told you about both #90 and #96 those are both considered forbidden Kido espically number 96 cause at one point in time head Captain Yamamoto once used 's basically a spell that uses the host body as means of sacrfice not to be used EVER by anyone in the kido core or any of the thirteen courtguard squads do you understand me?" asked Jeanette seriously .

I only nodded cause I knew well enough to never use those kinds of kido spells . So moving on it was dinner and training was done for today so we headed inside though she is going to be teach me more on Kido but I guess that's going to be considered advanced ones such as 'Shunko' at least it can be only used in the stealth force it's considered a unstable technique . Night came and I was too tired to even think of slaying any hollows tonight _man all that Kido training sure drains any and everything out of you , better get some sleep cause something tells me that this trianing is far from over_ I thought as I closed my eyes .

**Somewhere outside of Karakura town **

a undead senkaigate opened and revealed a young girl with auburn hair coming down past her shoulders and blue eyes as well as she to had a zanpakuto at her side . "I'm coming for you Adam Seville" said the girl as she concealed her spiritual pressure that way she wouldn't be detected at all . She moved fast flashstepping quickly as possible looking for what is considered the Seville residence . Wondering why it was her of Undead Squad 15 that was sent on this assignment she finally made it to the house and thought but she picked up another spiritual pressure coming from the house . _Is it a hollow? No it can't be however it's a soul reapers spiritual pressure and it's coming from inside the house which to me is weird … I'd better check it out_ She thought as she gently entered through the window which was her first mistake .

_**Adam's POV**_

I heard a footstep via on my window cell so without hesittaion I had the soulcandy and swollowed though I was asleep I did under the covers and it was then I unsheathed my swords . Jeanette had her kido to fall back on and now so do I .

"Who are you and how did you find me?" I asked ready to fight her . "Settle down lets talk this over like civilized people" she said pulling up a chair . I then put my swords and told Jeanette to stand down . "Good now then I wanna ask you your name" said the undead soulreaper .

"Alright I'm Adam Seville and you are?" I asked wanting her name . "Lieutenant Brittany Miller of Undead Squad 15" said Brittany introducing herself . "So why are you here?" I asked as I took a seat on a chair that I found near another desk . Of course Jeanette found the light switch ,which helped everything .

"Are you aware of a Rukia Kuchiki here in the world of the living?" asked Brittany . "Yea met Jeanette that same night,Why what does this have to do with Rukia?" I asked now curious .

"Very well two Soulreapers from the Soul Society are here to take back Rukia and Jeaenette and have them executed via the sokyouku at Sokyouku hill what they did was give there powers to you and Ichigo as for those two soulreapers there names are Byakuya Kuchiki of Squad 6 and Renji Abari also of Squad 6 Lieutenant and Captain level now I know that you are learning kido from Jeanette which is good trust me your going to need it" Said Brittany sitting there explaining everything to me .

"So you here to make an offer?" I asked getting to the point . "Yes I'm offering you to join the Undead Soul Society where you can become a captain to our squad our previous captain …. met his end tragically and since then we have been without a captain since then" said Brittany .

"Jeanette I don't know about you but if you need a captain then count me in but already my training is set up with Kisuke and Yorouichi" I said . "Good I knew you would say yes to this now in order for you to gain your real soulreaper powers and learn the name of your zanpakuto your going to have to die in battle likewise with Ichigo" said Brittany .

"... I see let me guess the fight will be next to impossible?" I asked wanting to know everything . "Yes" she said simply "Oh and one more thing I will be here for the next few days waiting" she said . It was after that that she flashstepped out of the building and was gone Jeanette and a sad look on her face ,Rukia over at Ichigo's was oblivious to it all something that was going to be Ichigo's and my downfall . Jeanette turned off the lights and I got back into my body and slept for the rest of the night of course Jeanette is going to have to find another way to help me get into soulreaper form without the use of soulcandy .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Training accelerated and Enter the Soul Society

**Location : Karakura Town **

**Seville Residence **

_**Adam's POV**_

I woke up the next morning with something picking at the back of my head . _Just what did this Brittany person want … oh wait she said something about me becoming a captain yea I remember agreeing to that but what about my kido training if what she said is true then it's up to me to to kick things in gear but after breakfast _I thought as I got dressed for the day .

I then headed down stairs and poured myself a bowl of cereal along with some milk and honey it sure wakes you up for the day. After that I looked around the house to find Jeanette obviously she loved reading a lot but she seemed worried

_Somethings up with her but what … what a minute Brittany said something about two Soulreapers coming to bring those two back to the Soul Society but why what have they done … yea they transferred there powers to me and Ichigo that night . Damn the only other way I can think of though is neither one had any other choice to do this _I thought as I decided to try and talk to her . "Jeanette hey you there" I said as I took a seat next to her on the couch .

"Yea what is it?" she asked. "Well if your up to it I think we need to accelerate my kido training something that was nawing at the back of my mind for a while" I said as I just hoping that this idea would work . "Yes we really should be at least for today I wanna do that in a different part of Karakura town so we don't disturb the neighbors" Said Jeanette .

"I agree I say we do that at the school and besides it's a Sunday not like anyone's going to be there" I said . "Good idea but just to be safe I'm going to put up a barrier that way nothing gets damaged" she said .

We both headed with me locking up my dad was out visiting my mother/wife's grave so I had to get focused on training Ichigo on the other hand was visiting his mothers grave as well. Meanwhile we reached the school . And that was when she taught me this new hado spell .

"Okay this one's a bit tricky at least it was for me over the next few weeks we will be using the school as our training grounds and soon enough you will have mastered this portion of your kido training" said Jeanette .

She fired a shot at a target in which it went right through I raised an eye brow though I wasn't shocked I was surprised . I simply conjured up the energy to do this I pointed my arm at a different target in which it was a fresh one . "_**Hado #4 Byakuari" **_I said .

And in no time at all I fired a shot directly at the fresh target the blast hit it directly dead center . _Not bad at all _I thought . Days turned to weeks in which I was done and have mastered all of the Bakudo and Hado spells now I was more than ready to face any soulreaper who also had kido training this was something that I knew already . In which I was worn out but I still had the strength to walk back from the school every week , in which I was at Rukia's level when it comes to kido though it was best I didn't tell her . The rest of the month went on by but on a night little did I know that this was going to happen Ichigo was able to decode the letter that Rukia left him in which I was able to figure that this wasn't going to be easy but I wasn't going to go down without a fight . We found the two at the park in which I was in my soulreaper form likewise with Ichigo .

"Alright let the girls go" I said waiting for either one to attack me . "Who are you?" asked the guy with red hair . "Adam Seville ,That's Ichigo Kurosaki" I said . Of course it wasn't easy I somehow knew there names somehow but it was best if I play dumb for the moment .

"I don't think you heard me we are taking them back and there's nothing you two can do about it" he said drawing his sword . I smirked at that both me and Ichigo drew our swords knowing that my kido would last me in this fight . "Why are you smirking, something funny?" asked the Lieutenant confused yet angry . "Your about to find out" I said conjuring up the energy .

"_**Hado #31 Shokkaho" **_I said and fired a shot and him and it scored a direct hit . "Now who said I was good at that" I said .

The Lieutenant was shocked at what had just happened . "How did you do that?" he asked ready to call out his swords name . "Not telling ya" I said gripping the handles of my swords. "Fine guess i'll have to beat the answer out of you" He said smirking at that .

"Your going to regret that" I said charging at him . I brought both my swords down to make contact with his . We both fought like this for a while little did I know that the his 'captain' was standing by wanting to this to be over and done with .

I was able to block some of his attacks easily . "_**Hado #33 Sokatsui" **_I said and fired a direct shot at him point blank range Ichigo soon joined in but something was off it was almost as if he was flailing his spiritual pressure everywhere at once somehow I was able to detect it . He got a few good hits at the lieutenant but it was then that the captain stepped in and took him out me however I simply had an idea . _**"Hado#1 Sho" **_I said .

And that was when he simply was shoved away for me to block his captains attack . "Your good but not good enough" he said simply and tried to slash at me in which I blocked it . Though Ichigo was out I still had a chance .

"Impressive but time to die Rukia and Jeanette are coming with us" he said coldly . And slashed me in a diagonal pattern nearly killing me I started to fell as I lost a lot of blood . "Your both slow even when your both falling" he said . I was able to keep my eyes open as I saw the 'Senki Gate'

_You two are the first two I take out count on it _I thought angirly . But before they could go Rukia said something that I was able to hear . "If either of you get up and come after me or Jeanette I won't forgive you most soulreapers have to die sometime" said Rukia as they walked into the Senki Gate and it closed behind them . Meanwhile Brittany flashstepped out of there figuring that this wasn't the last time she would see her future captain .

Of course Yoroichi found me and Ichigo on the ground and loosing blood fast she bandaged us up and carried us toward some sort of shop that I didn't know . From there our wounds were fully dressed and we slept for the rest of the night . _How can this be it was almost as if ….Yea the captain didn't move but yet I was able to hold my own _I thought as I slept .

_**The Very next morning **_

_**Kiskue Uharaha's shop **_

_**Adam's POV**_

I woke up the next morning my vision was blurry I had to blink several times to get my vision back in order to see clearly . "Aw damn that's gonna leave a mark I sure do feel like crap" I said groaning in pain from last nights battle .

Ichigo was still asleep it was best that I don't move if I wanna open up my wounds again . There I saw her she had dark skin and …. purple hair ? That's odd then again I shrugged it off as if it were something else .

"Ugh did anyone get the number of that truck" I said as everything came back into focus . I turned over and saw a girl orange hair same color as Ichigo's I blinked once again thinking I was seeing double .

"Uh who are you?" I asked . "I'm Orihime Inoue" said Orihime introducing herself . "I'm Chad and that's Uyru" said Chad introducing himself and Uyru. "Uh how was I brought here?" I asked . "That I can can answer" said a man walking inside he had a cane and was wearing a green robe with a green stripped hat .

"I'm Kisuke Uharaha owner of this shop" said Kiskue . "Uh nice to meet say you know two girls they go by the names of Rukia and Jeanette" I said serious . "Hard to say but if I had to venture a guess i'd say that there at the Soul society" Said Kisuke . "Then send me there I'm going after the Squad 6 captain and his lieutenant there mine" I said trying to get up . Yorouichi pushed me back down on the bed gently .

"I don't think so first off we need to get your real soulreaper powers same as Ichigo but from what I can tell you have learned and mastered a lot of Kido but that won't be enough to combat those captains of the Soul society" Yorouichi seriously .

"Alright I'll do it your way" I said agreeing to train with both of them . "Quick question how long will these injures heal? Cause I wanna get started on my training?" I asked . "About a few days maybe a few weeks but listen once they heal this training will be unlike anything you have faced before" said Kisuke seriously . "Fine with me l,you had better bring it on" I said with fire in my eyes.

After a while Ichigo finally woke and we filled him in on what happened he knew that in order to take on the captain of Squad 6 both Ichigo and I needed to get stronger . So it was afters school that we returned here and our training got started Kisuke brought down to his basement which was basically used for something as to what it was I wasn't sure . There I met a small boy and girl and a really odd looking guy .

"I'm Tessai the boy there is Jinta and the girl is Ururu they are going to be helping you train to become Soulreapers" said Tessai . Sure enough he was able to bring us out in our spirit forms . We had chains attached to our gegi bodies ,Ichigo of course was freaking out over that me I sorta raised an eyebrow at this but I had a feeling this was part of the training .

And that was when I had a feeling and saw the girl running at me it hit me like a ton of bricks so both me and Ichigo started to take off running like hell , Kisuke wanted Ichigo to say something about the armor of justice but I wasn't about to fall for it instead running was all I can do but I heard some sort of voice calling out to me faintly however it could have been someone but I shrugged it off. So later on in the training we were dropped into a hole that way we couldn't climb out of .

" _Walls of iron sand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end, __**Bakudo #75 Gochutekkan!"**_ Shouted Tessai . In that instance two sets of 1k pillars came down all linked by a chain pinning us down . I looked over at Ichigo who was unsure and yet panicking at the same time . Kiskue severed our soulchains and they started to eat away . Now I was panicking a lot , though I was nervous and yet scared of it all wondering what would happen.

"Hey Hat nClogs what's going to happen to our soulchains once they reach the last set?" I asked . "When that happens you two will either become soulreapers or at worst yet Hollows and if you two become hollows then I will kill you both" He said Seriously.

"Okay sounds fair" I replied worried of becoming a hollow. Hours past and I looked over at my soul chain and it was nearing it's end same with Ichigo's and in no time at all the transformation of human to soulreaper began it was a good thing that I still knew how to kido

_Thanks Jean for teaching me kido _ I thought as I could feel the pain scouring through my body already every single body part was on fire . Then I felt my soulreaper powers start to awaken and both of us exploded when we emerged from the pit .

We were standing though Ichigo also had a hollow mask on which to me was confusing . But I simply shrugged it off he bashed it and it broke into peaces .

We both turned around revealing ourselves in our soulreaper forms I was wearing the same thing that Ichigo was wearing but instead of a black thing on it instead mine was also black man do I love black . I was set to go , This time I could feel the voice of my soon to be zanpaktou and it was still unclear to me .

"Very good your soulreapers but now this is where the real training begins I will teach you how to use your zanpaktou's trust me this is more hands on than ever before" said Kiskue he revealed his cane to be a zanpakuto . "I take it kido is permitted?" I asked .

"Oh yes it is" He said with an evil smile on his face . That can't be good but might as well use some of that kido that I learned before Jeanette was taken away from here . _Here we go _I thought as I unsheathed my swords Ichigo did the same our swords were in worse shape then we thought . "Now this exercise is to remove my hat" he said .

"_**Awaken Benihime" **_Said Kiskue . And that was when his cane transformed into a zanpakuto . "This is gonna be tough" I said . "We can tag team him only one of us could get his hat off his head" Said Ichigo assuringly . "I agree lets take him" I replied . I put one sword back and figured kido would be perfect to use. We both charged at him but this time I thought #31 would do the trick .

"_**Hado #31 Shakkoho" **_ I said . I fired the shot but I noticed he disappeared and then reappeared behind me I went for my other sword and blocked it just in time before he took my head off . "Not bad but your going to have to do better than that" He said .

At that point his zanpakuto started to cut through my sword as if it were nothing . Though I had another idea Ichigo went to strike him but to no luck. That gave me enough time to figure another spell that would get him .

"_**Hado #33 Sokkatsui!" **_I shouted and sure enough the blast caught him off guard . "Now what was that you were saying" I said smugly . 

But he caught me off guard as we both started to run since we were down to our hilts and no blades . Eventually I could hear that voice again it was clearer than before . _"Hear me I am the one that will __help you in this I am the one that will become your zanpakuto call my name" said the voice . _I had an idea .

"_**rise and walk once again LORD OF THE DEAD!" **_I shouted . Two new blades took the place of my old ones Ichigo did the same thing as his was a big cleaver . We both swung and took his hat off easy . "Not bad at all not bad at all my two students" he said walking and picking up his hat .

I got to inspect my zanpaktou's one was short and the other was like a normal katana not only that but my hilts had a skull on each one and was glowing. "Sweet" I replied happy . I put them back in my sheath's and now the second part of my kido training was to soon commence .

Yorouichi walked up to me with a smirk on her face . "Great job you two now that you both have your zanpakutos but while there the second part of your training will commence there" said Yorouichi seriously . "Then I look forward to it" I replied with a smirk of my own .

Sure enough Kisuke revealed some sort of Senkai gate I looked and that was when it was some sort of connection to the soul society . "Well this is going to be interesting" I muttered . Sure enough we all stepped through it once charged up . And I was shocked ,I went on alert not a few minutes that we were here there were some guys riding pigs? I shook my head in disgust.

_Boneheads who in there right mind to ride a pig or hog _ I thought .

I did hear the name Ganju before I think he belonged to who was it the Shiba clan ? Odd but we arrived at some sort of house . Of course Ganju and Ichigo went at it while Yorouichi and everyone ignored it the only names I heard were 'overgrown dandelion' I sorta snickered at that and other names that those two were throwing at each other . Finally Ganju's sister Kukaku had enough and simply put the two in there places .

_Finally those two shutup maybe we might be able to enjoy some grub tonight along with a good nights sleep_ I thought .

The rest of the night was like a blur to me so I simply let it pass me by so the very next morning we checked out the 'flower cannon' all of us piled inside along with Ganju little did we know that we were sent hurtling toward the Seireitei but all got separated apparently we had to try to blend in so I hid somewhere that way no one would spot me _Damn it where's Brittany when you need her _I thought . Just in the nick of time an undead Senki gate opened revealing not only Brittany but her entire squad I was relieved that she came .

"Sorry I couldn't be at the world of the living ,I was dragged here at this place called the seireitei" I said . "I understand but apparently head captain , Hidioshi wanted to come here to tell you something" said Brittany stepping out of the way. My gut told me I was about to get chewed out . "Young one stand" he ordered . Doing as I was told I had to have guessed that he was from ancient china times .

"Head captain my apologies that I couldn't attend the captains exam as I was held up by taking on squad 6 captain and his lieutenant" I said fearing the worst .

"I understand that you were 'killed' in battle but it seems that the captains Exam will have to wait but desperate times call for desperate measures so I am appointing you captain of undead squad 15 your lieutenant will fill you in on your squads objectives" he said .

And with that he headed back into the undead senki gate . "Alright listen up captain our objectives are to stop Rukia and Jeanette from being executed and stop a defection as well we don't know who's going to defect but if you run into any captains or lieutenants engage them but don't kill them" said Brittany . I only nodded my head as we all split up to try and link up with Ichigo and the others .

_Damn we had better be on the move we could just move under the cover of night it would be perfect as there would be less security that way _I thought as I was flashstepping there I saw a woman with short hair wearing the same outfit as all of the other captains . _Oh great my first fight with this sucker better make it quick as I don't have time for her _I thought as I flashstepped to the ground .

"You there Ryoka halt in the name of the thirteen court guard squads" she said flashstepping to keep up with me . _Alright that does it _ I thought as I stopped .

"Now then who are you?" asked the squad 2 captain . "Adam Seville Captain of Undead Squad 15 and your in my way" I said not wanting take her in a fight . "I'm afraid your going to have to be more specific than that" she said crossing her arms .

_Wait a minute Yorouichi told me that she trained someone named Soifon could that be the person that i'm facing? …. well then this should be fun_ I thought drawing my zanpaktou. "So you wanna fight huh? Fine i'd be happy to oblige" she said . "Since I know your name i'll tell you mine I'm Soifon captain of squad and the stealth force" said Soifon .

"Interesting lets go" I said . I flashstepped behind her ,much to her surprise she blocked it with her zanpaktuo . So far I was holdng my own but much to my surprise she did a complete three sixty on me and kicked me in the stomach . "Fine if that's you wanna play" I said I put my zanpakuto back in it's sheath . Luckily thanks to the training from Yoroichi I would be able to hold my own.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Adam's POV**_

**Training with Yoroichi**

"_Excellent job Adam whenever someone who knows how to fight just keep your guard up and when there's an opening go for it also with your mastery of Kido you should have a chance" Said Yorouichi as she came at me . I blocked it as best I could and when I saw an opening I went for it going straight for her stomach my fist made contact . She coughed a bit . "Not bad ,Next when we are training don't try and kill me" said Yorouichi . "Gotcha" I replied as she was done catching her breath ._

When I saw a soulreaper watching this fight he must have sent a hell butterfly and a thought hit me hard . _Damn this isn't good I have to move fast I get a feeling that the other captains will be on me since this battle _I thought . Soifon tried to get at me but I simply dodged her attacks there was an opening .

**PRESENT TIME **

**Adam's POV **

sure enough she was getting bored . So she drew her sword as I drew mine "_**rise and walk once again LORD OF THE DEAD!" **_I shouted . As a cloud of dust and smoke covered me Soifon had to cover herself .

As I emerged there I was holding my zanpaktou's _Lets hope this Flashstep thing works_ I thought as I flash stepped behind her and brought both my zanpakutos in a downward motion . _**"Sting all enemies to death Suzumebacthi" **_she said .

And in that time her sword went from looking like a straight sword to something more like a zanpakuto . And so our true battle began I was able to dodge most of her attacks but I got an idea . I flashstepped and put my zanpakutos back in there sheaths and started to conjure up energy

"_**Hado #4 Byakurai" **_I said . I fired a shot straight through her shoulder where her zanpakuto was . _Perfect hit _ I thought _Impossible how is he able to use kido let alone combine it with his flashstep this guy is just full of surprises _she thought .

I flashstepped beside her and did a roundhouse kick sending her into a building . I then landed back on the roof top as the dust settled she had blood coming from her head and dripping down where the rubble is . " I see so this is how you fight impressive then I will fight with the samething as well" said Soifon . As she flashstepped toward me I grabbed my zanpakutos back from there sheath's and blocked her attack easily of course . I did a low roundhouse kick sending her backwards on her back. "If that's all you got then i'm unimpressed" I said waiting .

"not bad let me guess if you get hit twice in one area you basically turn to dust" I said analyzing her zanpakuto . "That's right , Your smart for a captain lets see how long you last" she said as she started to charge me I had an idea I put one of my zanpakutos back in my sheath I then started to conjure up energy for a kido spell that I was taught once .

"Big mistake Soifon" I said as I did a diagonal slash taking her out but not killing her . It was then that I flashstepped out and headed somewhere . I'd say the sewers ther's no way that they would dare follow me underground there I met up with Ichigo who looked like crap. "Yo Ichigo you look like crap" I said walking over toward him . "Yea I bet you don't fare anybetter" replied Ichigo .

"I had to figure that you were in a battle with someone who had a lot of spiritual pressure during my battle with Soifon" I said taking a seat. "Well mostly how did you fare against this 'Soifon' character ?" asked Ichigo curious .

"She's good as I managed to get a good shot of kido right at her anyway when I saw a soulreaper send a hell butterfly I figured that is was a message to alert the seireitei so it could very well be that the captains are on there way to check out the battle I had with the squad two captain then alert all of the Seireitei and put all squads on alert i'm certain of that" I said analyzing everything . That's when a black cat emerged .

"Well now Yorouichi good to see you I see things changed but where are Chad Uryu or Orihime ?" I asked . "There probably safe or something but separated I can feel them" said Yorouichi .

"... I see then after Ichigo's wounds have healed we should be moving" I said unclipping my swords from my sides and setting them down.

"Oh and by the way Yorouichi your student Soifon she's good" I added . "then I trained her well how was it you were able to beat her?" asked Yoroichi . "Easy I saw an opening and went for it at the last second then made a diagonal slash taking her out but NOT killing her" I said .

"Ah I even felt you use Kido on her interesting" replied the black cat as he curled up and fell asleep . I soon felt sleep overtaking me that was one thing that I couldn't fight off no matter how much I tried in no time at all I soon scummed to it but something told me that we would link up with Ganju and who ever was bringing was with him .

_**Squad 6 Barracks**_

Rukia and Jeaentte sat there wondering what was going on . "Hey Rukia do you think Ichigo and Adam will save us?" asked Jeanette .

"If they do the you know what i'm going to do to the both of them" said Rukia feeling like she's already accepted her fate to be executed . _Brother why , Why are you letting me suffer like this _ Thought Rukia sadly. As they soon fell asleep . Of course Renji already was angry with Rukia just for mouthing him even when locked up .

_That arrogant brat who does think she is mouthing me like that! … but wait I did feel a release of spiritual pressure here in the Seireitei but who's was it_ Thought Renji . He simply shrugged it off until he was told by a random squad member of squad 6 that a ryoka took out squad 2 captain Soifon . "That's impossible did you know who did it?" asked Renji getting serious.

"NO sir as we couldn't not id the spiritual pressure but it must be one of the ryoka" he replied . "Alright i'll have squad 6 mobilized on the double" replied Renji finishing up his paperwork for the night . And with his captains permission to mobilize squad 6 . "Very well Renji do what you must" he said simply working on his paperwork as well . Sure enough Renji was able to mobolize squad 6 and he waited by the white tower . _Ichigo ,Adam you two are mine you two are never going to get it are you no matter how powerful you two think you are you will never beat me Thought Renji as he had his zanpakuto at his side . _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 A score to settle

**Location : The Soul Society **

_**Adam's POV**_

Me and Ichigo met up with Ganju and a member of squad 4 Hanataro Yamada . Though if I thought about it already I knew the flashstep so I decided to not use it in the upcoming fight against Renji _That bastard thinking he could beat us but wait he took out Ichigo easily me I lasted a few minutes _ I thought . We soon met up with them that was when the whole thing was explained to us .

We noticed that the sun was setting and there stood a lieutenant with red hair and and various tattoos on his face and something covering his eyes . "Well well well it's been a while but this is as far as you all go" he said as he removed his visor .

"Renji Abari we have a score to settle let alone a whole mountain of payback to extract from you" I said . "So not only do you remember my name but also my face I'm going to enjoy this" said Renji walking toward us with a smile on his face an evil one at that . So did we and this time . "You two think that you can beat me and save Rukia and Jeanette?" asked Renji as he gripped his sword . We did the samething.

"We don't think we can save them WE KNOW we can save them and your simply in our way" I said as I drew my swords Ichigo revealed his zanpakuto we all clashed swords but both me and Ichigo had a chance .

We simply pushed him up against the wall of something . "So you two think that just because you have Zanpaktous that you can beat me? I'll show you both the difference between our powers" Said Renji as he sent us flying backwards .

"_**Now Roar Zabimaru"**_ Shouted Renji . And at that point his sword changed from it's sealed state to it's Shiki . _ Oh great i've dealt with this before yea soifon but it's different i'll have to time his number attacks and go from there _ I thought .

"_**Rise and Walk once again Lord of the Dead" I said **_. My swords also changed from there sealed states to having a skull on them but this time something was different this time the hilts were wrapped in cloth but hidding underneath them was bone which was perfect with me .

Renji extended his sword as it came right at us I was able to dodge it in the nick of time likewise with Ichigo. He told us that there was a cap put on all lieutenant and Captain soulreapers so that way nothing gets destroyed and that's when I figured it out 

_It seems Renji is right here in the soul society he's more powerful here …. It also applies to me _I thought but what I didn't know was that Ichigo actually blocked it and it sent him straight through a wall . "If that's all I have to worry about then i'll be just fine" said Ichigo walking out with blood on his head . I fared much better though but little did I know that kido would work but would I chance it .

"_**Hado #31 Shakkoho" I said . **_This time I fired a red ball of energy right at him this time it sent him backwards alright . "So you know how to use kido huh? , I'm impressed lets see if you can last longer" said Renji with a sadistic grin on his face .

His zanpakuto extended again and this time I decided to not use my flashstep that way I could see how ichigo handles things . That was when Renji attacked me and I was able to block it but it sent me backwards straight through a wall . _That's gonna leave a mark in the morning _ I thought wincing at the pain I felt . "I thought I told you two you can't beat me no matter what you try" said Renji . 

_I have had enough of him time to end this _ I thought as I walked out injured almost worse off as my feet were shaking and my vision was blurry in one eye but one eye was all I needed to continue this fight . But much to my surprise Ichigo found his resolve as a blue hue covered his eyes .

And we both attacked Renji at the same time we were both able to dodge his attack three times he may have dodged Ichigos attack but he couldn't dodge mine as I came right behind him . Renji was about to end his life but that was when I blocked it . "You said we couldn't beat you huh ? Well I'm about to prove that wrong" I said as our fight started . _ No more holding back with this guy i've seen what ichigo can do now it's my turn _ I thought now ready to go full power .

"Oh really lets see what you got" said Renji . Now our true fight can begin I charged up enough energy for another kido . "_**Hado #4 Byakuari" **_ I said . I fired a bolt of lightning straight toward Renji he was barley able to dodge it . I kept running with my blades at either side of me Renji did the same as he charged at me both our swords clashed I had a look in my eyes that I wanted to kill him .

"If this is all you got then i'm not impressed" said Renji as he was about to extend his Zanpakuto . I flashstepped behind him . _**"Hado #33 Sokatsui" I said **_. I fired the kido behind sending him several feet and into the same hole that was made earlier .

"Now what was that you were saying that we can't beat you ? I think your wrong Renji" I said as I started walking but I knew Ichigo wasn't dead as I can feel his spiritual pressure so I knew he was still alive .

Renji tried to charge at me again but I slashed at his sword breaking it I then took my zanpaktou's doing an X slash taking him out . I then kicked him up against a peace of rubble . _Damn those two beat me I can't move my arms _. Renji tried to move his arms but he couldn't _I can't move my legs . _As he tried to move his legs but nothing . He simply cried out .

"Damn Damn Damn now Rukia and Jeanette is going to be executed and it's all your fault if you two didn't exist then NONE of this would have happened" said Renji still alive .

_Just what is he implying ? _ I thought . "_All my life since that day I protected Rukia but that day she was taken away and I'll pursue the one that did it, now i'll never get the chance to rescue her" _. "If there is one thing I don't do , I don't kill wounded soulreapers" I said as my swords changed back. "Lets go the other captains are going to be on there way soon enough" I ordered .

"Even if you do get past me there are several lieutenants and above them are several fully fledged Squad captains so in the end what your doing is futile" Said Renji still wounded and unable to move . "Then we will take care of them all no matter what" I said as we continued to walk away . Meanwhile I felt the spiritual pressure of squad two and everyone else already on the way.

We soon got back underground and that was where I had my medical supplies before we left . I was able to wrap myself in bandages with a bit of help from Hanatro though he's good at this I had the right idea sure enough all we needed some rest . I removed my swords from my side as it would be a bother to sleep .

_**Adam's Inner world **_

_**Adam's POV **_

I soon awoke to what appeared to be my inner world it had various skulls and other bones stuck in the ground or just there . And there I saw my zanpakuto spirit though if you ask me I was curious. "Hello there ,Adam" said the voice. "Huh where's that coming from" I said going on alert . "Settle down it's me Lord of the dead" said the voice . Several bones started to come up out of the ground and started to peace themselves together . Eye balls materialized and connected to the brain which to me I was impressed by.

"Hello Adam as your no doubt aware things have been going on" said Lord of the dead as his feet were connected . He then began to walk like a human , toward me . "Yea like the fight against Renji and Soifon , What is going on here anyway?" I asked.

"Ah your unaware well this involves Rukia and your friend Jeanette they are wrapped up in something that is serious though you are a captain you will be facing down various soulreapers just to get to both Rukia and Jeanette but there is something else you should know i've been talking with Zangetsu Ichigo's zanpakuto and even he too agrees that whatever it is it must be stopped one way or another" said Lord of the dead .

"I wasn't aware that Zanpakuto could communicate with each other I only thought it was between the soulreaper and the zanpakuto not the other way around" I said . "That is true however like how soulreapers talk among themselves so do we zanpaktou" said Lord of the Dead wisely . " I see well then people are starting to wake up we should be on the move" I said . "Good ,I'll be waiting to talk again" he said . And the bones simply fell apart allowing me to wake up .

_**Real world **_

_**Location : The Soul society **_

_**Siereite**_

I finally woke up and I knew what to do I was able to get able to get up from the sewers and started to run that was where I found Shunsui standing drinking Saki I looked over at chad who was down for the count . "Hello there friend care for a drink of sake?" asked Shunsui . "I'm good listen I need to get past you I have friend to save" I said . "Then we have a problem" He said . I noticed that he had sheathed his zanpakuto's this also told me that he was a captain such as myself so I wasn't the only one . "Look form one captain to another you have to let me pass cause if you don't then both Rukia and Jeanette are gonna be executed" I said. "Alright if you really wanna fight me then i'm more than willing to oblige" he said drawing his swords . _Your not the only one_ I thougth as I drew my own . "don't make me do this" I said as I got into a fighting stance . Luckily I knew and have mastered Kido in a mere few weeks thanks to Jeanette back in the world of the living


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Parting of ways and some allies

**Location : The Soul Society **

_**Adam's POV **_

After me and Ichigo decided to part ways I headed for another section of the seierieti hoping no soulreapers were going to come after me swords drawn . And boy was I lucky as I surfaced I still kept my spiritual pressure concealed not wanting to take chances . There I saw a captain just simply taking a walk .

_OH man this isn't good do I fight or not _ I thought my hand or hands were twitching in this case to go after my zanpakuto's . _Hang on a second he didn't draw his maybe I should no draw mine _ I thought as I stopped the twitching .

"Oh hello there fine day isn't it?" asked the captain while enjoying the weather . "Uh Yea it is I get the funny feeling that either A your gonna fight me and turn me in to the one in charge of all this or you wanna talk and not fight" I said.

"Well I really don't wanna fight you , you seem to know that concealing your spiritual pressure has made it for the other captains to find you and your squad" said the captain . "Uh who are you?" I asked . "I'm the captain of Squad 13 Jushiro Ukitake" Said Jushrio introducing himself .

"I'm the captain of Undead Squad 15 Adam Seville" I said showing him my haiori. "I see you a captain congrats how did it happen?" asked Jushiro .

"While I was in the Seiretei anyway my head captain made me captain for this mission that is until I can pass the captain's exam" I said nervously .

"I see well I think you have run into the right person for helping you and whoever you brought with you to help get back Rukia and Jeanette but I found out that they have been moved to the white tower to await there execution I also know that the orders came from centeral 46 which I think are fake so myself and my squad are still going about our business trying to free Rukia and Jeanette however that's where you and the others come in" Said Jushiro.

"Alright when and where do we fit in" I said . "Good now you guys are going to provide quite the distraction while I work up a plan,However while some of them are focused on you I'll have something ready to go by then" he added .

"Perfect for me that means i'll get to test my power" I said . And it was then that flashstepped away and started to run toward the white tower in hopes I would have a chance from there I saw Ichigo once again arguing with Rukia _ Great this is the first time i've seen those two argue about who's rescuing who _I thought while shaking my head in disapproval . "What is it captain Seville?" asked one of the lieutenants .

"Simple how are those two are going to work together if they always argue all the time" I said . That was when Byakuya showed up I knew that this time I would have a second chance as I know learned my flashstep along with my kido and my zanpakuto however what I lacked and this proved to be true a bankai .

And right when Ichigo was going to go after the squad 6 captain Yorouichi showed something told me that she had plans for him I gripped the handle of my swords just incase he comes after me or something but it didn't happen .

She then flashstepped over to me and whispered in my ear to follow her somewhere I looked at her directly in the eye and nodded my head . We both flashstepped toward a roof .

"Three days i'll make these two stronger than before Byakuya then and only then will you and thse two have a rematch until then consider this postponed" said Yorouichi . We then both flash stepped away luckily she may have been a flash goddess but that didn't stop me from keeping up with her .

We soon arrived at some sort of hide out where Ichigo was re bandaged . She soon transformed back into catform . Since as to how i've never seen her naked before it was going to come as a shock to me but more of a shock to Ichigo when he sees her transform from cat back to human . I also trained with her once before so she would be helping out with Ichigo's bankai training

_I know sooner or later i'll have to get a bankai but I wonder how long it would take _ I thought as I looked myself over seeing no wounds I had to assume I was fine I soon felt a fur rubbing against me and there it hit me Yorouichi wanted to talk to me .

"So what's up?" I asked . "I saw you wanted to take on Byakuya just by you holding onto your zanpakuto yes you know kido and how to do the shiki but it won't be enough now it's time for the both of you to train to use bankai and stop this execution of Rukia and Jeanette if they mean that much to the both of you then expect some help" said Yorouichi. _If there is one thing i've learned always expect some help regardless of who it is _ I thought.

As I noticed that my zanpakuto's were laid right next to me . Finally Ichigo woke and Yorouichi talked and that was when the epic transformation began and boy was he in for a surprise .

As soon as it was over she emerged sorta to my surprise as well in the nude . Already Ichigo's face was burning up red . **"WILL YOU PLEASE PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON"** he shouted already at his peak of embarrassment .

I shook my head wondering how the bloody hell he even got here again I still wondered how so in that time she put on some clothes .

Even though she said he was a 'prude' as for me . And that was when Ichigo's wounds reponed so I headed down to the training room at least no one noticed but Yorouichi . I got a good look and figured that THIS was where I was going to be training.

_Perfect just the place where both me and Ichigo need to get our bankai's just the place while the others are doing what they can to hold off the other soul reaper captains or lieutenants and i'll bet that Uryru already knocked out the squad 12 captain I took out the squad 2 captain and a squad 6 lieutenant You would have thought it would be enough but I saw the wounds by the squad 11 captain dang talk about monstrous spiritual pressure i'll have to face him in battle just to see how good I am against him of course Soifon got me pretty good but not good enough however Shunsui is a tough nut to crack in battle I felt Chad's spiritual pressure fade i'll have to face him as well sooner or later _ I thought as I was already making plans this wasn't going to be easy but I had plans set in motion . After a few hours Ichigo was listening on how to materlize his zanpakuto spirit good thing I was listening as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Bankai Training part 1

_**Day 1 **_

**Adam's POV **

After Ichigo's little 'moment' with Yorouichi being naked and all I mentally thought to myself that I would also need to learn how to achieve bankai as well .

Eventually Ichigo was awestruck at what he saw the training room was bigger than the one back at the world of the living though I wasn't really surprised but I was ready to as they say 'get down to business'

"Alright now you said i'm supposed to stab my swords into this thing and it will materialize my zanpakuto spirit?" I asked confused . "Yes the two of you will be training with your spirits in order to achieve bankai I said I would make you two stronger and I will" Said Yorouichi .

I knew that there was no convincing her any other way so with out delay she had a second zanpakuto spirit materializer I drew my swords out of there sheaths and plunged them in thus materlizing lord of the dead . Though the guy wasn't much for words he knew what to do .

"Listen up Adam i'm going to help train you to become stronger than ever before but unlike Zangetsu's style of training we are going to do something different" he said .

Though I didn't know it but my own zanpakuto spirit wanted to fight me . "Now then in order to gain bankai your to fight me into submission" he explained . "Sounds easy but it's not" I said knowing this was going to be some tough training . "That's right" he replied .

I looked behind me and saw a row of swords that were in different shapes but had the same hilts. "Find the swords that were formed and beat me into submission" he said . I didn't run and grab the first sword or swords I saw I simply grabbed which ever ones that I could at least to hold my own .

"That was sword one you relied on them too much rely on your inner power to overcome me" he said as he tried to slash at me I ran along the walls and grabbed the next set interesting that they were both straight swords. They both held there own but I know that they would break sooner or later . The training continued for a while till either me or Ichigo were beaten .

"So how did Zangetsu hold?" I asked . "Yeesh he's tough and just what I expected no less" he said while getting into the hot spring like tub . " I see well Lord of the Dead is just as tough if not more" I said while getting down to my swim trunks .

I then got inside as all my cuts and bruises were starting to heal . _Hmm interesting this water has some sort of healing property _ I thought as I relaxed and put my arms around my head and rested my eyes .

It was then that Yorouichi transformed to human and thought she would join us . _**"CROSS YOUR LEGS DAMN IT" **_ Shouted Ichigo once again blushing as mad as ever . "I always get that reaction but from you it's priceless in fact I think i'll join the both of you" she said . "Ya know I really don't mind at all in fact I welcome it" I said with one eye opened .

Of course Ichigo was freaking out about having a girl in the water with him . Much to my surprise she transformed back into a cat . "What you thought I was gonna do things to you? Admit it … you little pervert" Said Yorouichi as she swam . "I'm going to drown you" said Ichigo evilly . It's not that i'm surprised it simply caught me off guard .

"So Yorouichi quite the big training ground you have here perfect for me and Ichigo to train here" I said while cracking my eyes open. "Well it is pretty big it was perfect for me and Kisuke when we were in the thirteen court guard squads at that point he became captain and I joined the stealth force" she explained . "I see hat n clogs a captain huh? Let me guess he was captain of squad 12?" I asked already knowing the answer . "That's right but I also became captian of Squad 2 as well as the stealth force" replied Yoroucihi . As she went on telling us this story of hers it got me thinking that one day after my three days are up i'll take on captain kuchiki _Your going to pay for taking me and Ichigo on that night let alone trying to kill us if there is one thing I hate about you it's your attuide jackass _ I thought bitterly. That night we all headed back up the ladder and all got some sleep that night mostly me taking in the night .

I just simply couldn't sleep however Yorouichi was in her human form and decided to join me . "Couldn't sleep?" she asked still wide awake . "Nah after that training I had to have figured that this squad 6 captain is quite the powerful dude I take it you know him?" I asked . "His name is Byakuya Kuchiki head of the Kuchiki family and one of the four noble clans much like the Shiouhin clan and much less well known Shiba Clan


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Bankai training part 2

_**Day two**_

**(One day before Jeanette and Rukia are executed)**

_**Adam's POV **_

It was day two and already things were getting ready to go mostly for me and Ichigo both of us did our morning stretches and that was when I thought back to the times that her and me shared _If you think about it I can't let those two be executed just for crimes that the committed it's wrong they were acting with in there own jurisdiction when they transferred power to me and Ichigo that night _ I thought as I stretched . It then hit me that this was going to be the toughest training ever but to me it was going to be worth it as well .

We both used the device to manifest our zanpakuto spirits and began training so far we were holding our own while we were training Renji started to train as well to achieve his bankai .

To which I ignored him and focused on my training so far I had to go so many swords though I lost count as to how many were broken . Picking up two more they were straight swords mostly from medieval times. "It seems you Lord of the dead did your homework great job" I said while parrying his attacks .

"Thanks" he said as he attacked . The training kept going until Yorouichi told us to stop for today. Of course Uryu and Orihime were doing just fine on there own while Ganju wasn't doing so well since his fight with the squad six captain Chad however was at the squad four barracks being healed up . Of course little did I know that our training was going to be intensified which is fine by me and so far it was perfect . So we got down to our swim trunks and got inside the hotspring in which this time I didn't care if Yorouichi was naked or not but Ichigo was .

I rested my head behind my hands and closed my eyes as I thought back to that first session of training yesterday .

_I have to hurry this training along in order to save Jeanette I can't have there blood on my hands I have to stop the execution regardless it isn't going to be easy … damn one other thing Byakuya he's going to be there … that's fine I have a plan to take him out me and Ichigo are going to tag team _ I thought Yorouichi noticed this and wandered what I was thinking . "Adam you awake?" asked Yorouichi . "Yea just going over something" I said popping open eye to acknowledge her .

"Good whatever it is i'm sure that it will work" she said . Ichigo however was blushing madly whenever Yorouichi was in the hotspring though I didn't mind it I then decided to look along the training place underneath the Soyokou .

_One day left I have to wrap this up _we thought. It wasn't going to be easy but the third day was going to be the last day that we have to achieve Bankai we have to do this in order to save the people that we care about . After the rest we hit the hay for the night but we also had plans to go about saving both Rukia and Jeanette again I couldn't sleep luckily I headed and there I saw her sitting there looking up at the moon I later joined her . "So what was your plan for savign Jeanette?" asked Yorouichi .

"Simple if tomorrow is going to be the last day then we have to achieve bankai it won't be easy but we have to give it our all and go kick some ass via the execution grounds we already have help from squad 13 captain and his friend Shunsui Koryako it is going to be a tough battle but I can sense a lot of chaos erupiting within the soul society once we rescue Rukia and Jeanette" I said starring at the moon . "I see this isn't going to be easy that I know however remember Soifon ? She was the very captain that you fought when you arrived here but this time i'm fighting her" said Yorouichi seriously . I looked at her with the same expression . ".. I see then go for it go kick ass and take names" I said with a smirk . We then got back to sleep that night .

_**Day 3 **_**Final Day Rukia and Jeanette's Execution **

**Location : _The White Tower _**

Both Rukia and Jeanette were lead out of the white tower and toward the execution grounds little did they know that they were about to be rescued via Ichigo and captain Adam Seville . Of course once they were at the execution grounds Rukia made peace with herself Jeanette however was unsure she had her whole life ahead of her and her captian was trying to rescue her so he two was helping the Ryoka . _Captain I hope you can make it in time already I can feel spiritual pressure again _ Thought Jeanette .

The Soyakou it's said that it can block a million Zanpakuto at least that much is true . Rukia and Jeanette got a good look at it and for once in there lives they were scared they both wanted to live as there hearts yearned to be rescued by the ones that they helped in there lives though short it didn't matter to them . Most of the captains and lieutenants showed up execpt two and even lieutenant Omeda . Soifon however was there wanting to see justice done already already she was grumbling how he was always late and never did his paperwork when needed but today he did show up late as always .

"Sorry I'm late captain I had some stuff to take care of" Said Omeda . His captain scoffed at that knowing he was lying at that point . Meanwhile with Adam and Ichigo were back at training . "Comeo n Lord of the dead pile it on me" said Adam finally seeing his own swords and going after them . But was wrong again as he got two short swords . The blades held but not for long until they broke "That was blades number 225 do you wish to continue?" asked Lord of the dead . "Yes I have to in order to save Jeanette I swear it" said Adam it was a while later and he saw his blades after going through so many blades earlier since the start of it all. "Excellent you have found them now then defeat me" he said . "Not a problem" replied Adam as he had finally achieved bankai . Ichigo however also did it , and both were off to rescue both the girls .

_**Adam's POV **_

I hung onto Ichigo as we flew toward the execution grounds . "Don't worry I know your ready to take on the squad 6 captain but don't worry we can do this" said Ichigo . We soon landed and that's when we saw the Sokyokoo was more of a spirit than a weapon .

"Ichigo block it with your zanpakuto i'll be waiting" I said . We landed via midair and he got in front of it and blocked it with his very own zanpakuto the captains were shocked including the head captain never before has the Sokyokoo been blocked from killing a soulreaper .

"Ichigo" said Rukia softly realizing what was going on and who was standing in front of her . "Idiot you shouldn't have come for me I have accepted my fate go home!" said Rukia angirly . "No can do i'm saving you weather you like it or not" said Ichigo . Grabbing his zanpakuto the cloth unwrapped from it allowing him to defend himself against the Sokyokoo. "Come on then" Taunted Ichigo . Already angry it charged at Ichigo. Jeanette was worried and Rukia was yelling at him to run away . I simply kept my mouth shut as he destroyed it with a single shot . _Peace of cake_ I thought . Ichigo and I was able to undo the things holding her in place . Once that was done Renji finally showed up as did Brittany .

"Lieutenant not a moment too soon listen i'm going to hand you Jeanette get her out of here" I said happy to see her I flashstepped in front of my lieutenant and handed the 5th seat off toward her and . "Run and keep her safe that's your job now" I said as I flashstepped back toward where Ichigo was. Unfortunatily for Rukia she got thrown though I could picture her expression while she was being thrown . "UGH damn you Ichigo" said Rukia already still angry . "You idiot what if I didn't catch her" said Renji already angry with Ichigo as well .

"Go and follow Adam's lieutenant that's your job as well" said Ichigo . Renji too off to go and join my lieutenant both me and Ichigo jumped down as the other lieutenants stood there dumbfounded . "Uh Renji" said Omeda stupidly . "You Idiot after them ALL LIEUTENANTS AFTER THEM" she shouted . For us there was only three . "Ichigo remember how I taught you Hakudo and hoho? Lets use it" I said .

"Right behind you" replied Ichigo . We flashstepped and all lieutenants stopped and called upon there zanpakuto's _Big mistake_ I thought . I charged at the squad 2 lieutenant and did an uppercut making him stumble back abit but I knew that wasn't enough I then did a right hook breaking his zanpakuto sending him down toward the ground face first Ichigo took on the others . Even the squad 1 lieutenant couldn't get a hit with his own . Captain Kuchiki charged with his zanpakuto I then unsheathed mine and blocked it Ichigo did the samething .

Everything was set to go "Give up you know you won't be able to win" said Byakuya . "Wrong I have a question for you . Why couln't you save your own sister?" I asked .

"Such a pointless question even if I took the time to explain it to you wouldn't understand" said Byakuya . I then heard enough if I was to protect Rukia and Jeanette and both lieutenants I had to fight him . Both of us raised our swords ready to fight . "It seems that talking serves no purpose …. prepare to die" said Byakuya starting the fight .

_**To be Continued in Chapter 8 The three way battle **_

**A/n: _As you readers are no doubt aware the very next chapter will contain the battle as I will be doing it better than before sure this chapter maybe short but it took me a while to write so R&R _**

_**Chipmunkfanatic OUT !**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The Three way battle at Sokyokoo Hill

_**A/n: If I misspell anything wrong point it out in a review i'd like to hear from my readers okay enough talk from me enjoy the story**_

**Location : Sokyokoo Hill **

_**Adam's POV **_

"Fine with me" I said . _**"Hado #4 Byakurai!" I shouted. **_I fired the kido directly at him thinking I got him I was wrong. "Your Kido needs work" said Byakuya as he slashed at me I dodged it and blocked it with my own swords .

"you even mastered the flashstep but don't think this changes anything nor does it changes Rukia's fate nor Jeanettes" said Byakuya coldly .

"Hard to believe some bonehead of an adoptive brother would try to kill his own sister let alone his sisters friend what a monster" I said shaking my head in dissapproval . "You said you would cut us down and execute Rukia and Jeanette with your own hands" Said Ichigo. "So I did" replied Byakuya simply .

"**WE WON'T ALLOW THAT" **we shouted . "Attack with your Bankai now I 'll kill you where you stand" taunted Ichigo . " You want my bankai careful what you ask for fool you would die a thousand years too short to die by my bankai" replied Byakuya unwilling to show his bankai .

"You fool if there is one thing I know is that your a coward to release your bankai" I said . "All your boasting and bragging won't change my mind" he said . It was at that instant that Ichigo swung his sword creating some sort of light my eyes widened in shock as did Byakuya's .

"What was that light I just saw what that the ablitlies of your zanpakuto?" asked Byakuya stunned . "That's right when I swing my sword all of spiritual pressure gets compressed then its gets realeased in a super high density beam that's zangetsu's power and the name of that attack is Getsuga Tensho" said Ichigo . "I see" said Byakuya . It was then I realeased my attack .

"_**Rise and walk once again … Lord of the Dead" **_the hilts on my swords changed from that of normal to bone wrapped in bone several times over .

I gave him a cold glare as I got into fighting stance . _Here I go hope this works_ I thought as I charged him. "Such foolishness" He said as he saw me running with both blades as my sides . I swung one in attacking then the other attempting to get him in surrender . I simply spoke no words as I attacked . I kept going until I saw an opening . I ran my sword though his leg in hopes it would stop him but it didn't .

I simply flashstepped behind him and charged up another spell . "_**Hado #31 Shakkoho"**_I said . The red ball of energy hit him square in the back .

He didn't have enough time to block it as he felt the pain . I flash stepped back to where I was readying myself for another attack .

"I see , Since the both of you won't take no for an answer then I will respond with equal force , You both want my bankai fine then carefull what you both asked for fools cause now your both a thousand years too short to both die by my bankai,Scatter Zenbonzakura" He said . And that's when it hit me several times over .

The blade on his sword started to turn pink and turn into these cherry blossoms as they were swirling this time I was ready _Fine then your going to regret that _ I thought as I charged up my zanpakuto's attack knowing what effect it would have on me but I decided to super charge the kido and combine it with my zanpakuto .

"_**Shunko!" **_I shouted . And a white lightning envoluped my arms back and shoulders and my blade as it traveled all they to my blade leaving my body completely exposed "_**SHUNKO SLASH**_" I shouted and released it like Ichigo's Getsuga tensho something that I came up with on my own .

The attack got through some of zenbonzakura but not enough to cut him as it intended . He simply moved it with his mind and that was when we both jumped into the air and both fired our attacks it didn't work as they came behind us I had an idea . I flashstepped to the side and kept going firing spell after spell at least the ones I knew about .

"_**Hado #73 Soren Sokatsui"**_ I shouted . I had to pull my swords back in there sheaths in order to fire the kido spell . But it didn't land a direct hit like before. "Such arrogance" he said as he sent his zenbonzakura right at me and Ichigo . It formed right behind us thus cutting us and sending us face first to the ground as we didn't have enough time to form some of defense .

"Think of zenbonzakura like this a barrage of blades coming at you attacking you from every direction both of your attacks were too broad and clumsy" said Byakuya analyzing our powers . "Oh really, that maybe true thought we could do better than that , Guess we were wrong of us to take on a bankai with mere shiki oh well just had to find out" I said getting up .

"That mouth will be the death of the both you, You talk as if you both already achieved bankai level already" said Byakuya shocked . "That's right in which it all lead up to this moment" I said getting up slowly . "So don't make us repeat ourselves" said Ichigo getting ready . I turned my head toward him in which he nodded back and already we were starting to charge up our spiritual pressure in order to use bankai .

_That's impossible how can these two achieve bankai they weren't born soulreapers as if it were second nature so how did these two do it ? It takes years to do it but these two in several generations achieve it they somehow knew how to achieve bankai they weren't also born into a noble clan nor born a soulreaper so how, there can be only one answer to this question. _Thought Byakuya shocked at what he was seeing . _**"Bankai" **_We both shouted at the same time . And already a whirlwind of dust and debrie was swirling around us finally it settled revealing our new weapons . "Tensa Zangetsu" Said Ichigo "Lord of the Underworld" I said both our blades looked a lot different . "So that's it? That little weapon that's your bankai ? And those weapons that's your bankai ? Impossible then the only other way … IS TO CRUSH THAT POWER" He shouted . This time he was in for a surprise he sent his zenbonzakura right at us we simply polevaulted over him and started to flashstep rapibly around him.

"What's the matter can't keep up ? You seem to be moving slower just say so we can move faster" said Ichigo . "Such arrogance" replied Byakuya . _My zenbonzakura it can't keep up with my palms i'm twice as fast_ He thought as he started to move his arms to try and get us little did he know that his surprise was right around the corner .

Right when he thought he had us we both simply compressed our spirtual pressure into our bankais and was more than ready. _I've got them_ He thought . And so he brought his zenbonzakura together getting us …. or so he thought .

It was at that moment that we startted to slash rapidly slashing through every single blade at once . _They slashed through all of them _Thought Byakuya thought shocked once again . "So a miracle only happens once huh?" I said as we flashstepped behind him . "Then what do you call this" added Ichigo . As we rammed both of our swords through his hands I kept one of my swords pointed at his throat.

"Now what was that ? You saying were going to crush our newly found power ? I think not it is you who is going to be crushed once this fight is over" I said keeping one of my swords pointed . In no time at all he forcefully removed his hands from our blades as we all were sent backwards blood trailing him .

"With that attack your going to regret with not slashing my throat when you had the chance fool both of you like to trample on what we hold sacred now you both need to be taught a lesson and frankly both of you are a bunch of arrogant brats" said Byakuya more than ready to kill us. "Right so i'm arrogant big deal like I said before it is you who is going to pay nor will you harm Rukia nor Jeanette" I said more than ready to take him out . His sword started to form once again into a single blade . "Fine thin since the both of you won't take no for answer you both want my bankai ? Fine then" he said as he let go of his sword . "Bankai" He said slowly. My gut told me to get ready . Then it hit me like two tons of bricks .

"_**Senkei zenbonzakura kagayoshi**_**" **Said Byakuya . "This is zenbonzakura's true form when I abandon all defense I'll risk everything to kill my enemy you two are the second to ever see it" _Aw crap something tells me this isn't going to be easy_ I thought as I readied myself .

Two swords came from the row and formed his single blade from the beginning something that this wasn't going to be easy . But we all charged up our spiritual pressure in order for it to work.

"Here I come Ichiog Kurosaki ,Adam Seville" said Byakuya charging at us . We did the samething it wasn't going to be easy I knew this from the beginning but that didn't mean I wasn't going to give up. As the fight continued I was able to block some of his attacks but he got me good .

We combined our zanjustu with our flashsteps and it worked both me and Ichigo was able to keep up with the squad 6 captain and in the back of my mind I was enjoying this fight . "What's the matter you seem to be moving much slower since we started this" he said straight at Ichigo .

He attacked me in which I saw it coming and I blocked it easily my gut told me that this guy was in control but not for long I blocked it with ease but he was right either we were moving much slower or something told me that I was running out of breath . But I knew for both Rukia and Jeanette's sake I had to keep going .

"_**Hado#4 Byakurai"**_Said Byakuya . He fired the shot directly at Ichigo making him unable to move . This caught me off guard _Hang on something isn't right … he's unable to move because it's own bankai spiritual pressure that's making him unable to move luckily i'm in control of mine easy as cake _ I thought as I still held his other sword locked with mine .

"You have fought many high level soulreapers but there is a limit and your at that limit goodbye Ichigo Kurosaki" Said Byakuya I could tell that he was being crushed I could feel the spiritual pressure not only that the next thing that shocked me was that some sort of white mask formed on his face as he caught the blade with his bare hand as this caught Byakuya by surprise . **"Ichigo what a complete amature you are you were being crushed by your own bankai spiritual pressure I'll show you how I use his bankai" said the hollow. **

If that is what you tend to call it that the next thing that I didn't see coming was that he fired off some sort of black gestuga I was able to flashstep out of the way .

And both of them met at the same time scoring a double direct hit which for me was perfect it was then that I felt Ichigo's presence once again as he was able to rip the mask off his face as the hollow screamed in horror and pain as well. It was then that Ichigo regained control once again. "That was an unwelcomed guest" said Ichigo .

_Unwelcomed ? I don't even wanna know what that was _Thought Byakuya . " Whatever it was I don't want you to explain what that was , it seems that we won't have enough energy to continue this fight so we are to put everything into one final attack" said Byakuya . I knew what he ment and I started to be ready . All of our spiritual pressures rose fast including mine _**"Shukei Hakuteiken" **_Said Byakuya .

Both me and Ichigo noticed that his Senkei started to disappear and form what we saw in front of him _I've heard that this is the true form of Zenbonzakura minus the Senkei they also say that no single soulreaper has ever seen this form and live to tell the tail well i'm going to be the first one to do so _I thought . Finally it was my turn dragon wings sprouted from my shoulder blades and were lit on fire

"_**Lord of the Fire Dragon" **_I said as I didn't feel any pain . "That's impressive both of you but I don't have anything that can match that except this" said Ichigo .

I noticed that he was compressing his spiritual pressure into his zanpakuto as we all charged at each other all of out blades made contact but I felt mine go straight through Byakuya's both mine and Ichigo's at that very same time our spiritual pressures collided sending out a wave through out the entire seiretei . The battle was over and we all experienced pain in fact I could hardly move so jammed my swords into the ground . "I won't fall" I said as felt a weight on me .

"You wanna know the answer as to why I couldn't save Rukia or Jeanette ? I am one of the four great noble houses how am I suppose so set an example for all soulreapers when I myself can't even enforce the law" Said Baykuya . "That's where your wrong if something doesn't sit right then fight it cause we would fight your law with everthing we got and then some" I said .

_I see I wasn't there true enemy the law was _ . "Adam Seville Ichigo Kurosaki you have broken my blade and because with your free spirits I shall pursue Rukia nor Jeanette no more" he said as he walked away then flashstepped from view I soon collapsed to the ground as did Ichigo . Little did I or anyone know that three soulreaper captains are about to betray everyone and everything that they are . I simply had a sick feeling in the back of my head .

**TBC in Chapter 9 The Triple Betrayal **

_**A/n: Well how's that for a chapter hope I did well with this battle and yes after this is done I will be working on the Soulreaper illustrated picture book as it is going to be a separate story all together anyway R&R as I would love to hear from you all **_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 healing and Betrayal

_**Location : The Soul Society **_

**Adam's POV**

I was pretty banged up and about to collapse _Damn that battle took a lot out of me _ I thought as I was laying on the execution grounds of the Syoukou just wondering if things are ever going to get better _Jeanette are you okay ? _ I thought .

Of course I was fine for a few more fights little did I know that I was feeling not one not two but three spiritual pressures all at once _Damn what are those spiritual pressures never have I felt them before _I thought as I was able to get to my feet Ichigo however was bandaged up and after a few more hours was ready to go

Meanwhile with Rukia Renji Brittany and Jeanette they were running as fast as they could . Jeanette looked up at her savior and wondered what was going on . "Where are we going?" asked Jeanette as she was being carried .

"we are going to leave the Seireitei if we can" replied the lieutenant . "Just who are you anyway?" asked Rukia . "I'm the lieutenant of undead squad 15 Brittany Miller and that person that's unconscious is my captain or soon to be" said Brittany.

"I see no wonder your captain was able to hold his own against my brother it's amazing same with Ichigo that these two can hold there own I thought that they wouldn't have a chance" said Rukia while being carried by Renji .

Brittany didn't know it but something else was also at work . _Damn it what ever it is I have to try and find out what it is _ she thought . Sure enough a squad 8 captain wisked them back to Soyokou hill where I was sprawled out unconscious though for me I was able to regain conscious and shake off any dizziness .

_What ever is going on here I have to fight that guy with the glasses along with the blind captain and that guy who grins a lot now it's all coming together _I thought as I had enough strength . It was a good thing that I was meditating at the time so I was more than ready .

I wasn't sure at the time but I could meet up with my lieutenant and escape with Rukia and everyone to make sure but my plans are about to backfire. Ichigo was there that's when a large dog like captian yelling out Aizens name then it hit me _Could that be the guy with the glasses ? _ I thought curiously . "SO your Aizen huh? Let me guess these guys are your lackies?" I asked .

"Ah yes I'm Sosuke Aizen and no there my comrades these are Kaname Tousen and that is Gin Ichimaru" said Sosuke . "Word has it that your betraying the Soul society I won't allow that no one will" I said drawing my swords . "IF you wanna fight me then I suppose I could spare some time" he said .

"_**How could you Kaname we use to be friends what happened to that?" **_asked the captain . "Sajin I don't know what your talking about" replied Kaname in a cold tone . _Sajin ? Odd name _ I thought. It then struck me as I had an idea . I charged straight at him charging up the kido.

"_**Hado #31 Shakkoho" **_I shouted and fired the kido point blank range . I hit my mark little did I know that I was wrong he brought his sword in a downward motion and tried to kill me but I was one step ahead of him.

"Interesting you may just prove a challenge" he smirked . I knew my senses were shut down so I simply played along but I was the one fooling him instead already my zanpakuto spirit was fighting on all five of my senses and at that I was holding my own . Ichigo and Renji charged at Aizen and attacked but he simply put his finger on Ichigo's bankai taking him out likewise with Renji but that was when he was going after Rukia .

"Oh NO you don't" I said flashstepping in front of Rukia . "Get out of my way there is something that I need to get from her" he said calmly. "I think not your battle is with my NOT her" I said . "you poor excuse for a soulreaper I'm here to extract the hogyoku" said Aizen calmly . " I don't think so you lay a finger on her head and your dead" I said ready to fight. "Then I guess I have no other choice" replied Aizen as he drew his sword .

"_**Rise and walk once again … Lord of the Dead" **_I said and my zanpakuto's changed from sealed to shiki with the normal hilts . I charged at him slashing at him with everything I could throw the other captain with the dog like face was out dead cold though I still felt his spiritual pressure there so I knew he was okay for the moment. And yet at the sametime he didn't draw his sword for a second this told me he was acting like a coward as if he was trying to figure me out or something , shrugging it off I decided to try a direct attack , but to no luck he dodged it again . _Damn this guy's good thought i'd never have to face him but it seems that I have no choice though I had an idea _I thought as I flash stepped behind him .

"_**Hado#33 Sokatsui"**_I shouted firing the kido again it was ilusion he tried to take me out again but this time I kicked him in the stomach scoring a direct hit this time I knew it was him but I might be wrong . Just above me some sort of portal was opening and various hollows were there and that was when it hit me . Both Soifon and Yorouichi had the other two surrounded as for me I had Aizen right where I wanted him . But I was wrong he was able to extract the hogyoku from Rukia .

"It was my plan all along to have Rukia executed to get the hogyoku as soon as I killed all the members of the centerl 46 I made them look as if they were still alive as for the orders they were fake and the invasion well that was easy I sent squads 3 and 9 to block off the Ryoka but I didn't account for an unknown squad to enter the soul society which was why I shrugged it off while my plan was moving forward I had to create an illusion via my zanpakuto it wasn't a fire type as it can create illusions but another thing was that I had to be in two places cause if I kept switching back and forth someone would have caught on and exposed me for the traitor that I now am I will soon transend that of soulreaper and merge myself on a higher plane of existence that's right ryoka boy you Ichigo Kurosaki don't have the power to defeat me but you captain Seville do i'll be keeping on you personally …. Farewell Soulsociety" said Aizen as three beams of light came down .

Myself Soifon and Yorouichi all got away in time . _Aizen your mine sooner or later I will kill you and when I do Kaname your next likewise with you Gin _ I thought angirly I knew full well who to go after if I ever see them ever again and there going to be next . As soon as he was gone Ichigo Renji Byakuya and myself all collapsed Orihime was able to heal Ichigo.

While squad four was able to treat the other captains and lieutenant mine however had minor injuries nothing major like a broken ribs or anything of that nature . Mine however were pretty severe as I was rushed to squad four barracks . _Crap am I really gonna die ? Damn I can't let that happen I have to fight to stay alive I can't let everything go to waste like this _ I thought as I fought to stay alive .

The next thing that I knew I was in a bed as my uniform was being washed I found my zanpakuto's back in there sealed state most of my injuries were cuts and bruises but I had some broken bones but I wasn't paralyzed .

"I'm sorry Rukia that I couldn't stop Aizen from getting to you it's mostly my fault" I said sadly. "Captain you put up a good fight against that traitor Aizen if it wasn't for you then Rukia along with Jeanette would be dead by now" Said Brittany sitting in a chair reading a magazine . "how so?" I asked unsure .

"It's easy captain if it weren't for any of us coming here then both of them would be dead and Byakuya would regret his decision" explained Brittany still reading the magazine . "I guess your right" I said . Byakuya however was in a different room saying a few things . _Well at elast we still have Rukia and Jeanette _ I thought .

As I relaxed a bit though the bed was a bit okay a lot uncomfortable but I was able to at least stare out of the window and get a good view of Sokyoku hill along with most of the Seireitei it seems to be a very lovely place a long silence passed till Brittany broke it .

"You know captain I felt your spiritual pressure when you and Ichigo were battling the squad 6 captain I was amazed at how far you have came since I met you that night" said Brittany in a state of surprise .

"Yea it's true guess I do have some friends after all though don't tell my dad" I said . "Don't worry I won't tell you father" replied Brittany with a small smirk on her face .

It was then that Soifon entered the room though I could tell by the look that she wanted to kill me my lieutenant left the room so her and me could talk she pulled up the chair so she could listen to me .

"Captain Seville I know by that look that i'm going to kill you but I won't injure a wounded captain anyway you did a good job at fighting Aizen that bastard how could he betray so much that he stood for as a captain he doesn't deserve that haori let alone to be a soulreaper" said Soifon angirly .

"Your not the only one it wasn't just Aizen but Tousen and Gin they will all die if I ever see there ugly mugs again" I said wanting to rip there faces . "I know but listen Captain I just wanna talk" said Soifon wanting to make amends .

"Isn't that what we are doing ? Anyway I didn't mean to put that scare on your chest" I said apologetically .

"I understand though but if we ever fight keep in mind that I'd do the samething though" said Soifon revealing her chest I could tell that she was well toned at least for a girl though to me I didn't care if she was a flat chest as for her scare it ran through her chest in a diagonal line. "Look I panicked I didn't know what to do to end the battle quickly" I said . "Believe me you put up a good fight how did you learn Hakuda and hoho?" asked Soifon curiously .

"Easy 5th Jeanette Seville she taught me Kido while Yorouichi taught me Hakuda and hoho Kisuke taught me how to use a zanpakuto" I said . "Wow you must have had a lot of people training you but lady Yorouichi ? How did that come about?" asked Soifon still curious for more . "Well it was after I lost my temporary soulreaper powers and after I was fully healed she trained me in using not only Hakuda but using Shunko and increasing my speed using hoho in anycase I thought hard about Omeda and I had just the idea you should replace him with Ichigo he can hold his own in battle he's just lacking in Kido Hakuda and Hoho trust me he was never taught any of those skills in anycase though he would make a better lieutenant on your squad" I said suggesting her a better lieutenant .

"I see that is very good suggestion well I could put in a request for the head captain anyway hope ya get better cause I wanna really test your skills" said Soifon . But before she left and out of the blue she kissed me on the cheek before leaving . I wasn't expecting this I simply sat in my bed in complete shock at what happened .

_I didn't quite expect that _ I thought still shocked . In anycase a few days or weeks later I was discharged from squad 4 but was told to not do anything too strenuous due to my injuries. _Well no need for any medication _I thought with a goofy grin on my face .

Brittany made her way toward me and walked me over to where Uketake was talking with Shunsui his friend and fellow sake drinker .

"Hello there captain's Uketake and Korakou" I said bowing. This took them by surprise earning a giggle from my lieutenant . "Well well well Captain Seville it's nice to finally meet you once again" said Jushiro .

"Yea I heard a bit about you after our so called 'problem' anyway I did hear your going to be a captain of your own squad" said Shunsui . "Yes it's true I am going to be a captain of undead squad 15 anyway though I hope that noneof us caused too much trouble minus Ichigo though" I said . "No need to apologize you all had to do what you needed to do and in spite of everything else you saved one of my officers and one of captain Hitsugayia's" said Jushrio with a small smile .

"I had to either way we wouldn't have known who really planted those orders" I said seriously. "That is quite true but that leaves me puzzled to no end why would not one not two but three captains would betray us what do they would want with the hogyoku?" asked Jushiro stumped . "Not even I know but I guess in due time we will find out" I said taking a seat next to the two older captains . At times I wondered as to why things were like this . "Uh Jushiro did you happen to see a squad 2 captain acting … out of character ?" I asked . "Oh you mean Captain Soifon ? Yea it was like she was a little school I simply paid it no mind" said Jushiro honestly . "I see I can tell already that your 'friend' here is getting the wrong idea" I said referring to Shunsui. "Who me ? I'm a good boy" replied Shunsui with a innocent attitude .

I gave him a raised eyebrow at that _Dude do you really think that's going to work with me ? I've seen lieutenant Omeda try that with his captain and it didn't workout _I thought as I simply wondered as to why the squad 2 captain kissed me a mere ryoka I shook the thought off as I wondered around the Seireitei thinking about a bunch of things after talking with the squad thirteen captain and squad 6 captain meanwhile my lieutenant explained that Ichigo and his friends were already on there way toward the world of the living .

"Well guess we had better get going round up the men were out of here" I ordered . I felt a certain squad 2 captains spiritual pressure and it stood to reason that either she wanted to talk with me or fight me . "Okay Soifon what is it?" I asked leaning against something.

"I wanted to say goodbye in hopes we get to see eachother again" said Soifon with a blush forming on her face . " I see well it isn't always good by it's see ya around because sooner or later we will meet up again as to when ? I'm not sure" I said . But before I could rejoin my squad she took a hold of my hand and gave me a smile that would make lieutenant Omeda drop dead any day of the week .

"Well I suppose I should be going keep your 'lieutenant' in line for me or I will crack the whip on him besides that fatso has to loose that weight I can't remember the last time that he of all people didn't do his paperwork" I said . "Oh I will and maybe I might replace him get him kicked out of my squad but just not now okay" said Soifon letting me go . "I see well I had better be going I have a report to fill out and take the captains exam wish me luck" I said with a smirk on my face she matched it . I then rejoined my squad and we opened our own senki gate and went through to fill out my report and take my captains exam . It was a long travel but I knew that I was going to worry over nothing which would be pointless .

**Location : The Undead Soul Society **

**the Seireitei **

We soon arrived back and it looked like the one in the Soul Society though I wasn't surprised as much but we soon made our way back to our barracks where the men all headed out to there own part of the barracks to do there own thing I followed my lieutenant where she and I worked on the paperwork along with my report as well

**Mission Report **

**Captain : Adam Seville **

_**As your no doubt aware head captain I Adam Seville was able to stop the soulreapers Rukia Kuchiki and Jeanette Miller from being executed as to who defected from the Soul society it was Sosuke Aizen Kaname Tousen and Gin ichimaru Captains of Squads 3 5 and 9 it stands reason to believe that they defected to Hueco Mundo home of the hollows where they plan to either attack or something more i'm not sure at this time however I can't take that chance but what I do know is that there enemies of the Soul society and the undead soul society which is why I purpose and alliance with them as for Aizen he was able to extract the hogyoku from the soulreaper Rukia Kuchiki I don't know what his plans are to use it but one thing I do know is that he might be able to use it to either A create and Army of hybrid hollows get tougher hollows known as Vasto Lorde the most powerful hollows in existence as for the status of the mission it was a success **_

Adam Seville Captain of undead Squad 15 .

I soon sent off the report and soon finished up the paperwork hours after it wasn't much but it was better than doing nothing . Time passes and a squad 1 lieutenant walks inside requesting me . "Yea I'm Adam Seville" I said .

She said to follow her it wasn't a long walk but it was sure tiring however to me I still had my zanpakuto's with me and there was the head captain along with several other captains that I didn't get to meet yet but soon will. "The captains test will consist of this a fight to test your strength both combatants can go full power at any given time during the fight after that we will put it to a vote and go from there" Said Head Captain Hidoishi .

"Fine with me just who am I fighting?" I asked . A human with glasses stepped and he was wearing the same haori as the other soulreapers that I don't know if I met before . "I will be your opponent in this test prepare yourself" he said . _Okay from what I can tell this guy isn't going to be easy at least a battle of spiritual pressure something that i'm unsure of matching _I thought as I followed my opponent to some sort of arena it was as the training arena's in either the soul society or in Kisukes shop . _This is amazing time to know his name at least _I thought .

"What's your name?" I asked drawing my sword . "My name is Simon Seville I am the captain of undead squad 20" said Simon . "I see fine then lets have some FUN!" I shouted as I charged him. _**"Rise and walk once again …. Lord of the dead" **_I said and in that time my swords changed into that of normal hilts but in there shiki states .

Our swords clashed as I clearly had the advantage I could see undead squad four on standby should something go wrong . _**"Crush all into the ground King of Soul's" **_Commanded Simon . And his sealed sword changed to that of a warped version of Zangetsu .

" Interesting but will that be enough to beat me" I said . I put my swords back seeing as to how they didn't change back .

"_**Hado #4 Byakurai" **_I chanted and fired off the kido my opponent didn't have enough time to block it as it scored a direct hit . It gave me enough time to unsheath my zanpakuto's and attack again while he was down .

He called the match off before I could finish him . "Excellent job now the final test will be facing two opponents but we will have to heal up Simon in order to continue" said Head Captain Hidoishi .

And that gave me some time off to at least examine my opponent while he was being healed _It seems that he was holding back a costly mistake on his part I wonder is he testing me ? _I thought in curiousity . Meanwhile that was going on I could see some other soulreapers that I knew it was Renji and Rukia along with …. Byakuya ? That's odd .

"Captain Kuchiki Lieutenant Abari Rukia what brings you all here ?" I asked confused .

"When I heard that you were going to be taking this captains exam Rukia wanted to come as did Renji so with permission from both head captains I came here to see how your performance was going" Said Byakuya in a calm tone .

"You ain't seen nothing yet sad Ichigo couldn't have made it he would be in shock" I replied while resting on the guard rail . "I see though i've only seen a few of your abilities such as your speed and bankai as I am eager to see more" added the squad 6 captain .

"Then your in for a treat" I said with a smirk on my face . As Simon was healed up everything was set to go only this time another captain entered "Now who might you be?" I asked . "Captain Alvin Seville of undead squad 10" Said Alvin . He drew his zanpakuto from his back much like Toshiro would .

"_**Set all enemies on fire Reuijin Ra" **_Shouted Alvin . As his zanpakuto egnited in flames __.

"Captain you do realize that this is a test for the new captain to do try to hold back a bit" said Captain Seville worriedly . "Yea whatever i've got this" replied Alvin with a smirk on his face . They both attacked me in which I blocked easily . "You two just ain't taking this fight sersiouly fine then lets kick it up a notch" I said I jumped back and this time did like last time .__

"_**BANKAI"**_ I shouted as a cloud of dust started to swirl around me as my swords started to take shape this time I had a serious look on me Byakuya was shocked to have seen this side of me Renji was either trembling or surprised to have seen my bankai Rukia however was also in a state of shock . The dust cloud settled as I revealed my bankai for the first time

"_**Lord of the Underworld" **_I said calmly but this time I got a new outfit as I was wearing a black and red overcoat my zanpakuto's hilts were cloth wrapped in bone but the blades remained the same .

I charged at them both who blocked me as I rammed them up against the wall of the arena that was when they got serious . _**"Bankai" **_they both said calmly this I saw easily in there tone of voice . _**"Lord of lightning" **_Said Alvin . I was in a state of surprise but Simon's was next which shocked me the most .

"_**King of all Soul's" **_Said Simon calmly . But did those new releases scare me ? I think not again I sheathed them and fired another kido spell _**"Hado #31 Shakkoho" **_I shouted . And fired the shot I flashstepped behind them and did the samething that Ichigo did when he had that hollow mask I fired another spell . _**"Hado #33 Sokatsui" **_I said . I fired it point blank range as they didn't have enough time to react as both kido spells collided with both opponents . Head Captain Hidioshi stepped in and ended the match before it got out of control . "This young man is ready to become a captain" said Hidioshi . Frankly Byakuya Renji and Rukia all followed all of the other squad members of each squad . "Brother how come there are so many squads?" Asked Rukia . "I'm not sure but this is a different soul society with different rules . After the vote I was voted in as the new captain of undead squad 15 I walked back with Renji still slackjawed at what he read in the report .

"It seems that the report that you read about the three way battle with me Ichigo and your captain was true" I said with a small smirk . "I- I -I- I don't believe it how can you simply take on two captains who released there bankai and not even used it you knew they were wide open" said Renji . "True but I also knew they were holding back as I wasn't I wanted to see what they could do" I replied . "I am impressed with what I have seen today as I will be training my lieutenant to match your skills" said Byakuya simply . "Sounds like a plan to me" I said entering the barracks . As the three soulreapers left I started on my homework . But another invasion was going to be in the works as to what I'm not sure myself . So for the rest of the day I worked on paperwork non stop and Brittany was my lieutenant for real no joke .

_**Location : The world of the living **_

_**Karakura town **_

Ichigo and the others soon arrived at the world of the living meanwhile Ichigo got mad at what Kisuke did to Rukia hiding the hogyoku with in her gigi . It was soon after that Ichigo and the others got dropped off at there respective houses finally Adam soon arrived as his dad was so glad he was okay . "Uh dad i'm alright no need to squeeze me to death" wheezed the young captain. "Son I was worried that you were dead but when I was told by that nice Shihouin woman she said that everything would be okay after all it was before she disappeared she told me all about you and how you fought something called 'soulreapers' how you roughed them up anyway though i'm glad your okay" he said hugging his son . Little did he know that he also had a possible girlfriend the captain of squad 2 . After dinner both retired to there respective room for the night of course Adam decided to wash the dishes for the night much to his dad's surprise .

_**Somewhere underground **_

Several beings called 'bounts' were waiting for the right time to strike at the Soul society unaware of the alliance with both soul societies not even Jin Kadia leader of the bounts was unaware as well. But was set to get his revenge on the soulreapers

_**TBC in Chapter 10 The bount invasion **_

**A/n: Well reader as your now doubt aware things have changed for our human now turned captain also lover what will change over the course of this story? You'll have to read and find out and see where it goes also don't forget to R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 the bounts

_**A/n: greetings reader as your no doubt aware i've been busy with some stuff and now that i'm back lets continue with this story in hopes I can wrap it up (Don't worry I plan to drag out the arrancar arc as long as I can finally concluding the final three way battle with Aizen Adam and Ichigo) so now without further ado lets continue and enjoy the story **_

**Location : Karakura town **

**The world of the living **

_**Adam's POV**_

It was night again and I was attending school like normal hardly much happened except keigo getting hit the face now that's always a sight to see in anycase though we spent our 'summer vacation' in the soul society mostly rescuing Rukia but anyway though she told us that she would stay behind and train should the bounts come here or upon orders from the Head captain he would send her to the world of the living .

With me I was just hanging around Jeanette however got permission to come with us back through to the world of the living but on orders to be on the look out for either hollows or something called 'Bounts' the entire Soulsociety was worried up to there necks as to who these bounts are , meanwhile as I laid in my bed I couldn't figure out as to why as to Soifon of Squad 2 kissed me so many questions were swirling my mind at the moment and something I haven't felt in a long time but as to what it was I wasn't sure I would have to talk to Uyru and see what he says.

Other than that I just wasn't sure . Sleep soon getting to me I took off my shoes socks and shirt and slept under the covers for the rest of the night with all these questions swirling in my mind at the moment .

The very next morning I got a shower and put my dirty clothes into the washer and was out the door in a T shirt with black skulls on the front and back I also had some black sweat pants and my keys to the house along with something else my new Iphone that I purchased and with the money I had left over I also purchased my Laptop that I was also carrying at that point I knew I was going to be busy from taking notes at class but I also was working with it to show off what I can do when it comes to gaming other than that I was going to be busy with other stuff ,yea stuff like taking the occasional hollow every now and again which for me would be perfect likewise with Ichigo it is both our responsibilities as Soulreapers .

School was okay at the moment minus being nearly ran into by Keigo or other things like Orihime's friend other than that this day was going okay but yea not nothing that either me or Ichigo could handle . The walk home was great with Jeanette listening to whatever it was she was listening to me on the other hand while Rukia was still in the Soul Society training I was still working on my kido and other stuff thanks to Jeanette Kisuke and Yorouichi lets not forget here she's the flash goddess but I can keep up with her which is great but my kido hakuda and hoho and zanjutsu are going along perfectly not a single problem . The occasional hollow would be up something that me or Ichigo can handle but something was on the rise already .

Luckily I had my soulpager with me it's like a cellphone but with a direct connection to the undead soul society as for Jeanette she took the guest room that night and got set up with everything from the Soul society such as her soulpager and other things . As for me I was all set for life but this ongoing life of being an undead Soulreaper it is a good thing for me but something I can handle . I was able to settle down on my laptop and start to set everything up .

After a few hours of getting setup I fired it up and sure enough I had an application on my desktop as it was a skull . _I don't think this came with what I had _I thought as I clicked . Upon clicking it it installed itself as I now I had a direct link with the undead soulsociety so I can at least keep in contact with my squad and lieutenant . I then decided to browse the net and see what was up after a few hours of surfing I got bored . "Yeesh I wonder what's going on in the rest of the house" I said outloud .

From out of nowhere someone was throwing small pebbles at my window upon opening it I saw someone as to who I wasn't sure . "Uh just who are you?" I asked wondering who she was again . "It's me Soifon" she said . "Soifon? Oh yea comeon in" I said opening the window more . She took that chance and flashstepped inside my room . "So what's the deal tonight?" I asked curiously . "Not much though I do wanna tell you something straight from the Head Captain" said Soifon seriously. "Alright spill what is it" I said now getting seriously .

"Aparently these bounts have been spotted here in the world of the living and right now the head Captain sent me along with Rukia from squad 13 already on her way here to keep an eye on the world of the living and to take out any bounts that pop up" explained the squad 2 captain . "Sounds simple now then you gonna be crashing here or you wanna crash at Kisuke's shop?" I asked .

"I Think i'll crash here as they say" Said Soifon . "Well that's easy cause with my room big engouh I bought a second bed I just didn't get the time to dress it up for ya" I said . "That's alright we can do that together" replied Soifon . So we got to work dressing up her bed and finally it looked great . _At least I don't have any sisters or brothers _ I thought as I got back to my bed with my computer shut down for the night . As I got undressed down to my sweat pants I wondered if things were going good for everyone else .

Soifon however was also having questions about either me or someone else not that I minded as I tossed and turned I nearly wound up on the floor . _What was that ? Damn must have been some bonehead trying to screw with me that's something I can handle _I thought as I still had the soulcandy right next to me quite the good dispenser if you ask me though . That was when I got orders from the undead soul society . 

_A bount ? That can't be right but orders are orders _ I thought as I grabbed the Soulcandy dispenser and popped one in my mouth . And I was out the window while my body laid there sleeping . But I wasn't the only one as Soifon was right behind me .

"Sounds like you and me got the same orders we had better go and check this out" I said as I kept flashstepping . "I agree however Jeanette should be with us" said Soifon . Sure enough she was right on the money as we found Jeanette flashstepping right with us .

"Great timing Jeanette what took ya?" I asked as we made it to our destination . "Oh you know orders and what not" said Jeanette . "Alright stay on your guards we don't know what we are up against yet" I said as I kept both my hands near my zanpakuto's . it was that point that I turned my head and saw a guy that was beefed up with some sort of shereical object fighting Ichigo . "Lets do this" I said getting serious . I grabbed my two swords and pulled them out of there sheathes on my side . _**"Rise and Walk once again … Lord of the Dead" **_I said Calmly . And charged at what ever it was . Soifon sighed and ran after me as well as Jeanette knowing Kido was going to be her strongest point . Just as his blade was going to be pearced through his head I made an X block knowing that this fight wasn't going to be easy . "Just who do you think you are trying to kill this soulreaper" I said holding back the attack . "Ah another guy to play it must be my lucky day" said the doll happily . I raised an eyebrow at that

"Oh really" said Ichigo I noticed that mask forming on the left side of his face . It hit me like several tones of bricks . "Everyone get back!" I shouted . We all jumped back Ichigo grabbed hold of his zanpakuto and jabbed it through his opponent and ran with her still impailed on it . "Who are you?" asked the bount .

"I have NO NAME" shouted the hollow like soulreaper. That was when the real fight began . It was weird to me but I didn't know what to do it was almost as if something was holding me back from joining in _Damn it was is this it's some sort of odd spiritual pressure_ I thought as I couldn't move a single body part . My comrades were also unable to move but I had an idea

_Fine then lets do it _ I thought I raised my spiritual pressure I was able to move Jeanette and Soifon did the same thing .

We all charged at the doll . "Dalk it's time to go we must meet up with Kadiya" he said . "OH come on Koga can't I at least have a little more fun with this group?" asked Dalk wanting to 'play more' . "Sorry return Dalk" he commanded . She formed into several balls before reforming into a single sphere . "Interesting would that be your doll that we fought?" I asked .

"That's right much like your zanpakuto we bounts control our dolls I was mearly testing this young mans strength" he said as he started to walk .

_Damn we got here to late! _ I thought angrily . My swords formed back into there sealed state . "What a waste we must have gotten there to late in order to help" said Soifon disappointed . Jeanette shook her head in disappointment as well . We then left for Kisukes shop on hopes that we would be able to find out more and much to our surprise Kisuke Yorouichi Chad Orihime and a wounded Ichigo were all sitting around waiting on us to join .

We soon took our seats as well though it was a bit awkward sitting next to Soifon but I ignored the awkwardness . "So now that everyone's here it's time we get down to business it would seem that who ever these new guys are they seem to wield powerful it's like we can't even begin to detect there spiritual pressure" said Kisuke seriously .

"Yea I fought one but Adam here saved me" said Ichigo as he winced at the pain. "That's right I was able to hold off the doll long enough eventually they left for something I wasn't sure as to why but there spiritual pressure is by far different then anything i've ever seen before" I said wondering what to do next . "Then it looks like we need some sort of mod soul to help us find these bounts and take them out" added Kisuke .

"But the question is …. Who?" I wondered . That was when hours later after we had some tea I was ready for a couple more fights . It was then that some sort of gate opened revealing three humans one was a girl another was a guy dressed with a top hat another was dressed odly .

"Somehow I think that these three wanna fight us" I said . "Yea I tend to agree" replied Ichigo. It wasn't until Renji showed up in his soulreaper form no doubt . "Hey Renji long TIME no see" I said trying to make a pun . He laughed dryly at my little 'pun' . "Alright that's a good one but who are those three?" asked Renji .

"Not a clue, But they have Chad me and Ichigo are going after them" I said . We chased after them and that was when some sort of illusion formed taking the form of Ichigo and Renji . "Hey Renji Ichigo Lets switch dance partners" I said . So this time I was fighting Ichigo's opponent while Ichigo and Renji took on there opponent . "I've waited a long time to fight you bonehead" I said smirking . I drew my sealed swords and got into a fighting stance ready to go .

"**Now Rise and walk once again... Lord of the dead" **I said calmly . My swords took shape and had the skull on there hilts . The other Ichigo charged at me intending on cutting me down I had something he didn't smarts . I blocked with one sword and slashed with the other .

I flashstepped behind him and conjured up the energy for my favorite spell . **"Hado #31 Shakkoho"** I shouted and fired the energy blast with my pumped spiritual pressure directly at point blank range . He felt the surge of pain it was then that he tried to use his version of Zangetsu at me but I had the upper hand this time . **"Hado #73 Soren Sokatsui!" **I shouted and fired again this time scoring another direct hit with both palms stretched out another surge of pain and he turned back into the guy with the top hat not only that he had his eye piece on .

"you win" he said before going unconscious. And the illusion faded we got chad I wondered who they were but I didn't wanna bother them with the pointless questions .

"You what's your name if you want you can crash at my place" I offered and wanting to know her name . "It's Lirin" she said simply . I was in shock for a second but simply regained my composure . "I see well then this is going to be interesting we got here as fast as we could" I said simply .

We then headed off toward Uaraha'sshop and it was then decided that we would devide up the 'Mod Soul's' which was fine with me Ririn would be with Ichigo Noba with Chad and Kurodo with Orihime as for me I to would need some sort of tracker to track down Bount spriritual pressure but as to how I wasn't even sure yet.

"Kisuke how am I going to track down any bounts without a bount tracker?" I asked seriously . "Don't worry I have that covered in which I have modded Kon to help you with that very purpose" Said Kisuke waving his fan in front of his face . "I see then well looks like i'm in luck lets hope he doesn't act like a pervert" I said with a sigh.

"Oh don't worry he's much different" Said Kisuke happily . And in walked the new and improved Kon with a Gigai of his own sure it matched his personality but I didn't care as his stuffed lion plushy toy was waiting to be picked up at Ichigo's house as he was going to be staying with me .

But what really shocked me was that his hair was jet black and had a six pack ab's along with muscles . "That's impressive did you also give him some hand to hand combat training as he's going to need it" I said inspecting him over .

"Oh yes this isn't the same kon as before" added Kisuke while waving his fan in front of his face I raised an eyebrow at that but ignored it at the time cause after we picked up his lion plushie everything was almost set .

_Alright now then lets go and kick some ass _as I thought this Kon went on the alert . "Hey I sense a bount near by it's the same one from before" said Kon in a different light . "I see I think I have a chance but you had better change into your lion plushie form" I said waiting . And in a few minutes time there hew as in his lion plushie form .

And in minutes we were out the door of my house or should I say out the window in a mere flashstep . We soon reached the construction yard where this time we found the same guy with the mo-hawk and headphones . "Kon get to a safe area" I said as I drew my swords. "Your gonna need my help" argued Kon . "Okay sractch getting to a safe place fine then" I said .

"**Rise and Walk once again Lord of the Dead" **__I said simply . This got Go Koga's attention as well as Ichigo's . _Perfect _ I thought as I charged at his doll. She blocked it with ease using his zanpakuto _Damn it's Zangetsu how in the hell do I get around that _ I thought but this time I could now hear my zanpakuto spirit calling out to me

"_**Adam Ichigo's zanpakuto is being used by a doll if you can disarm her of that then maybe you would have a better chance" Said Lord of the Dead giving me an idea **_. "Fine with me lets see if this is gonna work" I smirked . I flashstepped behind here and this time I fired a kido spell that was in the thirties or something like that .

"_**Hado #31 Shakkoho"**_ I shouted I had to pump some of my spiritual pressure into it to make it more powerful then ever cause I do know the incantation I choose to NOT use it. I scored a direct hit on the doll causing her to real out in pain as it was a point blank range

_Perfect shot_ I thought as I flashstepped to catch the cleaver like zanpakuto . I then handed it to Ichigo who was greatful but was to injured to try and move that was when that same girl I was told about _**"Hado #33 Sokatsui"**_Shouted Rukia the blast sent the doll flying backwards into a wall.

"R-Rukia" asked Ichigo shocked to see her again. I nodded acknowledging that I was here . "Hey nice to see you again" I said while unsheathing my swords again ready to fight .

"Nice to see you too Adam I heard that your kidou has improved a lot lets see how far it's come" Said Rukia fighting alongside me . "Wouldn't have it any other way" I replied back. Both me and Rukia took our stances ready to take on this sucker of a doll.

Go Koga was able to help his doll out of that wall and tell her to return to her form . Sure enough she did but she did give an eye for me Ichigo and now Rukia . "I'll be back and when I do come back expect me to take on all three of you" said Dalk . "We'll be waiting" I replied simply my swords reverted back to there sealed state as I put them back one on each side of my body . Rukia was amazed at what she saw for the first time .

"Now you see Rukia why I was training in the world of the living had I lost against your brother I wouldn't be here you and Jeanette would be dead and the end result would be that your brother would have made a grave mistake" I said walking with Kon on my shoulder . "Yea you should be thanking these two here they risked there necks to save you and your friend here" added Kon . Rukia blushed a bit at that but she had to admit that Kon was right on the dime about this regardless as for me Ichigo was badly injured we got him to Kisukes place to rest up as for me I simply had Kon get his own room while Soifon and Jeanette slept . _That was weird whoever that guy was I think I should checkout that mansion then again that would be a bad idea _ I thought . At the sametime Uyru coulden't use his Quincy powers so he was captured by the bounts as it would take a while to reform his Quincy powers as for me I still had a lot to learn about my undead soulreaper powers.

_**Location : Adam's Inner world **_

**Adam's POV **

I awoke to which it was the same place in which I saw Lord of the Dead being formed and this time he looked a bit different from last time . "Hey Uh Lord of the Dead you look a bit different" I said curiously .

"Thank you for noticing however the only way i've become different is simply this I had a chat with Zangetsu and he confirmed what happened tonight Ichigo did fight the same bount but I figured that there original objective was this there got the Quincy Uyru Ishida but i'm guessing that there going to use him to somehow get into the Soul Society we have to warn them and even the Undead Soul society as well should there leader turn his attention toward the Undead Soul Society as well" Said Lord of the Dead in concern .

"I see well then i'm going to bring up a suggestion to Kisuke that we attack his base of operations and even get to take there leader" I said simply . " I see what you mean if we can nip this invasion in the bud then we shouldn't have much of a problem informing there head captain of what is going on" replied Lord of the dead .

"Yea tomorrow for tonight lets sleep on it" I said wanting to get some shut eye. I soon left my inner world and fell asleep since I was back in my Gigai lucky me hardly much happened for the rest of the night as for Rukia she was of course staying with Ichigo samething with Soifon and even Jeanette and man was I lucky my dad didn't even act up once during the time there staying here which for me is perfect cause knowing Ichigo's dad I have yet to meet sometime .

Then again who knows I may either fall for Jeanette or Soifon I just can't figure out as to who …. oh well i'll figure it out in the morning cause i'm guessing that Soifon is going to be coming with me to School as is Rukia and Jeanette now Soifon will get to see how far my kidou is coming along sorta makes me wonder as to how and why things went as they did but for the moment time to sleep on it .

Sleep has crept up on me and now I can hardly contain myself Ichigo had a not so easy night as Lirin stayed with him in worry Rukia was also concerned as well as for me I simply slept the night away knowing that I was going to be waking up fresh and ready to go .


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Taking on the bounts and Storming the mansion

**Location : The World of the living **

_**Adam's POV **_

As we met at Uharaha's we figured out a plan in order to get to the bounts but I had to wonder if it would work or not while everything was being talked over I tended to drain them out until something clicked in my head

"Uh pardon me" I said getting there attention . "Since we don't have Uyru with us i'm suspecting that he got captured by the bounts and are holding him for something that i'm unsure of either there trying to recruit him for there cause or use him to extract every ounce of spiritual pressure or at worse case leave him here so they can get to the soul society" I suggested .

They all stared at me in shock some angry and others knew what and where I was getting at . "So your telling me that Uryu was captured …. AND YOU DIDN'T KNOW?!" Shouted Ichigo nearly flipping his lid . "Keep your lid on Ichigo none of us knew infact I hardly knew myself" I said calmly . "I see sorry about that I guess loosing it isn't a good idea" replied Ichigo .

"Look you had every single right to be angry now then here's what we are going to do we are gonna storm that mansion hit them hard and fast but remember according to my intellengance they have a soulreaper of Squad 11 Niko Ichnosei I can handle that bonehead the rest of you stop them from entering the Soulsociety" I said . "I guess he knows what he's talking about" said Kisuke backing me up. Renji and Rukia couldn't agree more but there were and is a problem. "Alright Captain that's a good plan but slight problem with it" explained the squad 6 lieutenant . I raised an eyebrow at that but wasn't sure what to make of it.

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO GET THERE WHEN THERE ARE BOUNTS EVERYWHERE!" shouted Renji . "That i'm working on however I have come up with a contingency plan we go in and take care of those bounts then storm the mansion trust me it's like a backup plan but it's also an addon" I said pulling a Byakuya .

Only Renji Rukia and Ichigo caught on to what and where I was getting at . And we soon left the shop after deciding on what plan we were to go on and of course they went with mine cause it was the most obvious . We were able to take on that Go Kouga again and this time this is where things got …. interesting .

"Saiga Deek Dalk" he said. And the big ball started to break down and form his doll. I raised an eyebrow .

But this time Jeanette and Soifon were there and in the nick of time as well. "Oh More people to play with doesn't mean i'll go easy on them" said Dalk with a twisted grin on her face .

"Oh really ? Last time we fought you lost badly to Ichigo now this time prepare to take on Me Ichigo Jeanette and Captain Soifon" I said unsheathing my swords . Jeanette Ichigo and Soifon did the same while getting into there combat stances I was more than ready to take his doll on .

"_**Rise and Walk once again Lord of the dead" I said . "Sting all enemies to death Suzumibatchi" said Soifon . "Rise and destroy Hades God of the underworld" shouted Jeanette . **_ All of our swords took there shapes mostly Jeanette's as I was in shock her's had the shape of a huaman spine while Soifon's was that of a bumblebee's stinger mine was in the shape of a normal katanna but had some human bone wrapped in cloth . Ichigo grabbed his zanpakuto as it was still in it's shiki form which for me was perfect .

We all charged his doll as she simply fired off some balls like bullets . We all had to flashstep multiple times to dodge them except Soifon who got struck likewise with Jeanette me and Ichigo had an idea we decided to take her on directly and attacked she was able to block all of our attacks but at least we got her on the defensive .

Dalk however was NOT enjoying being on the defensive a lot which worked for me and hardly so much for her _This is perfect now to land some good strikes on her _ I thought as I swung one sword to only be blocked with but the other cut right through her sending waves of pain through her body . I smirked at that then had an idea , I put them back in there sheathes and tried a kidou spell in hopes it would work.

"_**Hado#31 Shakkoho"**_ I said and fired the red ball of energy directly at the doll who barely dodged it . But then I turned right around and fired another shot . "**Hado #33 Sokatusui"** I shouted . And of course before I could fire the spell I pumped some spiritual pressure into it to make it more powerful even with the added incantation .

But she couldn't dodge it in which I had an idea . I grabbed my swords which were still in there shiki form and charged at her she blocked them easily. "OH I love it when a man comes running at me it makes me melt" said dalk with a love sickening expression that would make any man wanna puke I nearly did but was able to hold it down in which I also regained my composure and was back into fighting .

"Dalk return we have a mission to complete in the Soul society" said Koga . She nodded and returned to her baseform as the two left . I had some good bruises but I would be fine everyone else was also pretty banged up as well .

_Damn sooner or later I will have to fight a bount but as to who ? I don't know honestly . That's it ! Maybe just maybe I might be able to work something out _ I smirked inwardly at that but decided to call it a night as I put my swords back likewise with Ichigo who had the cloth wrapped around his zanpakuto same with Soifon and Jeanette but I would be fine for the moment but while I wondered around town for a while till I felt that bount spiritual pressure

_That must be there leader going against ? Captain Kuchiki ? Now that can't be right better got lend a hand _I thought as I flashstepped toward the target . And there he was in the flesh with some sort of wind barrier .

"Alright Captain give me the low down who is this bonehead and what kind of doll does he have" I said seriously . "He's the leader of the bounts and is very well determined to destroy the soul society by using whatever means necessary to do so and since i'm honor bound I can't let that happen" said Byakuya with a stoic look on his face . " I see care to let me join in we can take him on together" I offered .

"Very well but don't expect me to play the role of what was it that they call a girl in a skirt with palm palms? Oh yes a 'cheerleader'" Said Byakuya putting air qoutes around that said word . "Fine with me always wanted to see what he can do" I said with a smug look . I grabbed my zanpakuto's and got into the same fighting stance as before .

"_**Rise and walk once again …. Lord of the dead" **_I said calmly . As my swords took there shape they had this time the skull on them but were in there shiki form . I charged in hopes I would be able to land a strike or two on this guy .

Byakuya had his zanpakuto cover me while I followed through with the attack . Both attacks hit there mark but his wind barrier blocked one while he blocked my attack with both of his arms . Though he was cut pretty badly from my angle . _Damn that's gonna leave quite the scar in the morning _ I thought as I then delivered a powerful kick to his stomach making let go of my swords as I brought them up and then down once again and got him pretty badly .

"Damn you" he cursed . He was use to hand to hand combat so I sheathed my swords and decided that hand to hand combat would work for me mostly at least that's what I think I blocked most of his punches and kicks and delivered with some of my own however I did a round house kick to his face sending flying backwards into a tree .

_Now that's gonna leave a mark in the morning _ I thought smugly . It was another thing I didn't show off back a t soyakou hill that day the day me and Ichigo took him on to protect Rukia and Jeaenette .

I decided to throw several punches toward him in hopes I could land a deadly hit while Byakuya waited for me to get out of the way he knew what I was doing however he also knew that Ichigo was also trying to look for an opening but to no such luck . Finally I got my opening in his defense and went for it with a punch to his kidney along with a kick directly to his stomach and finally a punch directly to his face .

All three attacks sent him stumbling backwards before he lost his balance nearly tripping over him self . _What is up with this guy but the question is will this teamwork thing will work or not well time to find out _I thought .

I got out of the way while Captain Kuchiki used his zanpakuto to get a direct hit on him and in no time at all and scored a direct hit he did . A small trickel of blood was on his face as it rolled down his face . I then got an idea _Here goes something _I thought and unsheathed my zanpakuto's and started to gather the energy in my back and shoulders and then transferred it to my blade just like my training .

"_**SHUNKO" **_I shouted . My blade was glowing in this unstable techniquei then condensed it once more and launched it like a Getsuga Tenshou it got passed his 'barrier' if you wanna call it that and got him across his chest and all through his arms . "Gotcha" I said with a smug look . "Damn you all" he said cursing .

"Apparently my shunko slash works like a Getsuga Tenshou something i'm still working on like Ichigo's Zanpakuto he has to give up something to gain more speed as for me your about to find out soon enough" I said as I got into a stance to use my bankai .

"_**BANKAI!"**_ I shouted . A spiral of dust and rocks were floating around me and already my swords took shape as now the whole entire hilt was no long wrapped in cloth the entire hilt was exposed revealing the bone part though my outfit didn't change for one bit execpt I now had some sort of cape hanging from my back which added some look for my back . "**Lord of the ….. Underworld**" I said calmly as my cape hung loosely in the air now Kadiya was about to see the abilities of my zanpakuto for the first time .

I charged at him flashstepping in several different directions but this time releasing several shunko slashes in multiple directions but he was able to block most of them while many more hit him faster than he can block them .

_Perfect a couple of hits _ I thought but this time he used his wind attacks to try and take me on but to no luck could I try and dodge it but it cut me through the shoulders and through the arms and even my legs

_Damn it I didn't have enough time what am I going to do damn it all to hell I cursed inwardly_ . But I had an idea but just when I was going attack again he vanished as if the fight was already over . _Damn it and I was going to continue this fight oh well better wait till he resurfaces _I thought as I returned to my gegai and returned home for the rest of the night . "It seems that we will have to stop them in the soul society" said Byakuya .

"yea I tend to agree however now that we know who this Jin Kadya is I think we have some sort of an idea of what he's planning to do once he gets to the soul society but as to what and how he executes it that's a different story all together captain Kuchiki" I said calmly as I sheathed my zanpakuto's back on either side of me of course they returned to there sealed forms . "I'm impressed by how you combined your kidou with your bankai I am impressed" said Byakuya with a small smile .

"Thanks it was something that I thought would work and apparently it did work but now the question can we stop this Jin Kadiya before he reaches the soul society now we know he has a soulreaper with him Ichnosei and I wasn't even aware of it" I said figuring out what any of us are going to do next . "True but as they say 'we will come to that bridge when we cross it' Said Byakuya qouting something he watched with Uyru. "You seem to be learning a lot in any case though we should head back already soifon and Jeanette along with my dad is waiting for me back home and you should be going as well" I said turning to walk back to my house .

"I agree after all I know these bounts are nothing but abominations and must and will be destroyed regardless of what there intentions are" said Byakuya calmly as he simply decided to take a night stroll through town while me I took the short root and made it back in the nick of time _and right ON time it looks like Soifon and Jeanette must be asleep in there rooms and i'm fine for the night at least I found out how to conceal my spiritual pressure _ I thought as I found my way to the shower as I was taking my shower I wondered what was that guy planning but then again could that be his plans . But at the same time I could be wrong .

The very next night Renji , Byakuya, Rukia, Ichigo, Myself, Chad, Yorouichi Soifon, Jeanette, and Orihime all stormed the mansion but from underground and so far it was working we mostly got passed some of the ….. traps that they had so me and Ichigo finally reached Kadyia I nodded to him and we both unsheathed our zanpakuto's getting into our fighting stance more than ready . "So your the one who's been causing such trouble here in the world of the living should have guessed while the others deal with your other bounts you me and Ichigo are gonna go at it" I said clearly ready to fight . "Oh really ?" He said curious .

"Hold off for a bit going into that portal I think I can spare a few minutes to take these two on" He said taking a fighting stance . I knew I didn't need my zanpakuto's so I took the same stance and was more than ready . _Here we go_ I thought as he came charging at me . I was able to dodge most of his critical blows . I then I saw an opening thinking he left himself wide open . I went for it but was blocked so I figured

_Why not throw in some speed to see if he's good enough to keep up with me _ I thought ichigo was in shock as to how I was holding my own so he charged in and got a few a good strikes but he blocked every single strike and sent him into a wall as he was coughing up blood that was when I had a murduri's intent to kill for the first time . "Big mistake bount doing that to my friend like that" I said now clearly pissed .

_**Keep your head in the game don't go striking blindly just because Ichigo was thrown into a wall like that channle that anger and keep fighting**_Said Lord of the Dead . _Good idea _ I thought as I started to land more acuratly strikes . Most of the time he was on defense which was perfect for me I flashstepped behind him and did a kicks straight to his back send him forward a few feet but I knew it wasn't enough I did several more kicks getting him down to the floor and that was when I kicked him to the stomach sending him into a wall. I did several flash steps and I started to land several more punches and kicks until Ichigo got to me and told me to stop .

"I'm fine okay you did quite a number on him but listen we could end this right now but no we will end it in the soulsociety ….. trust me" Said Ichigo with a smile . "Your like the brother I never had" I said hugging him. "Well thanks I think you met my sisters and my father I can't wait to meet your dad" said Ichigo .

"True on that" I replied . I looked over my shoulder and saw the white haired man getting up all bruised and bloodied pretty badly . "Your … not bad at all I wasn't fast enough to counter your attacks you have amazing speed and stamina" said Jin Kadyia .

"Uh thanks" I replied back confused as crackers. Sure enough they left the others caught up in which I had figured up an idea . "Alright we need to beat them there to the soulsociety and i'll need to get into contact with my squad and a few other things" I said walking out of the underground passage .

We soon got back toward the Uhahara shop in which Jeanette and Soifon were waiting . "So now we know what there planning I say we get into contact with our squads and go from there" I said seriously.

"Very well besides me and Jeanette were informed of where you and the others took off to so no we aren't angry but in the near future do inform us of where your going at least" said Soifon calmly . "Very well then i'll make that a note in the future" I replied . In these few days me and Soifon have been working on things in our relationship such as communication and other things minus Soifon acting like a school girl around me we just have to work at our relationship meanwhile Ichigo and the others were being healed up but I was fine mostly .

"I felt your spiritual pressure spike bigtime it was Ichigo wasn't it ? Well I can't blame you but I did feel you kick Kadiya's ass left right and center you did a number on him BIG time but you didn't kill him i'm guessing you wanna go another round with him at the same place you two fought Byakuya am I right?" asked Soifon sweetly .

"Yea but hold the phone …. how come I didn't detect your spiritual pressure during mine and Ichigo's fight" I said confused even more . "That's I concealed it I didn't wanna be dectected meanwhile your three way fight was going so well that I wanted to see it end and it ended with large mammoth explosion of spiritual pressure" explained Soifon . "Yea that's right me and Ichigo had to protect Rukia and Jeanette from being killed as I couldn't or me and Ichigo let them be killed if you were in my shoes wouldn't you do the same thing?" I asked . "Yes but as a child I didn't have any siblings either as I was in the fon clan most of my young life however since I met you things have changed but NOT with Omeda i'm considering replacing him after we take out the bounts wouldn't you agree" said Soifon finally considering my little offer though this is going to shock Ichigo more than anything .

"I do agree didn't you always say that Omeda never gets his paperwork done ontime and only PRETENDS to train the squad so at the sametime 'stuff his face' but compared to my lieutenant and captain Kuchiki's they put yours to shame" I said comparing both lieutenant's of different squads .

"Yes I do see the BIG difference after all you do have quite the point and as for his zanpakuto it's to big and flashy and he' NOT ment for stealth as for Ichigo I think he is with the right training he has a chance in my squad" said Soifon agreeing with me .

She leaned over and whispered into my ear . "You always do have a point on everything" whispered Soifon. "Very well after the bounts are out we go to the head captain and put in a request" I said . "and i'll be sure to remind you should you forget" added Soifon .

And sure enough we all headed out of the shop and toward the places that we were staying at Jeanette headed toward her room while Soifon did the same .

"I recommend you talk to zanpakuto it would help with your emotions it seems to work with me that's how i'm so well I can't explain it" I said sheeplishly . And I was right once again so that Night I sat on the floor with both of my zanpakuto's across as I entered my meditation state .

_**Adam's Inner world **_

I son awoke to a row of the same skulls and other bone parts that I wondered whom they belonged to ._** "Greetings Adam I see you came to talk to me about something" Said Lord of the dead as he came walking into view already formed . **_

"Yes listen these bounts we are going to have to engage them and already both me and my squad got orders to move out since the bounts but the thing is i'm waiting for Ichigo and his friends will soon be ready as well and we will have to move at the slightest chance or when there ready" I said calmly .

"_**Good planning however I sense another zanpakuto already lost as his wielder abandoned him" said Lord of the dead with a grim look on his face . **_"Who is it?" I asked . _**"His name is Muramasa his former wielder Koga abandoned him for some sort of replacement weapon as to why i'm unsure"**_ _**said Lord of the Dead . **_"Your right we have harness him and use him for our side should Koga be freed by someone else and should he have another zanpakuto" I said wondering who the mystery zanpakuto could be . _**"Not even I know this mystery zanpakuto's name either I guess with time we can find out and in fact we will"**_ _**said Lord of the Dead . **_"Right i'd be better be going I have some bounts to take out" I said waking up back to the real world

_**Real world **_

_**Location : **_**Karakura Town **

**Adam's House **

I finally was able to sleep for the first time in a long time but my door opened revealing a sleepy Soifon and upon instinct she climbed into bed and snuggled against me seeing as to how my bed was big enough I was able to wrap my arms around her and snuggle with her as well something told me that she was cold so I wrapped the covers around us which kept us warm in which she sighed and relaxed . _Yea that's it Soifon relax you deserve it that and among other things oh and as for you Oemada your going to be replaced sooner or later bonehead_ I smirked inwardly .

_**Location : Soul Society **_

_**Adam's POV**_

In which we both slept through the rest of the night luckily both me and Soifon soon morning came around in which Ichigo and the others were more than ready as was me and Soifon Jeanette soon got her shower in as did Soifon and last me we all met up with Kisuke and Yorouichi in which the Senkai gate was opened and we all kept ahead of the cleaner as it was mentioned not that I dared question we soon made it through the main gate and headed toward the Seireitei .

And at the same time an undead Senkai Gate opened revealing my lieutenant and my squad luckily I still had my haori and I was in my undead soulreaper form .

"Alright the bounts are already here so keep your eyes sharp and be ready to engage them at slightest notice" I said taking command . Soifon understood what had to be done as did everyone else not even Ichigo questioned my orders in the slightest which to me was a shocker but I decided to ignore it for the moment .

In which we all dispersed and went our separate ways both me Soifon Jeanette and Yorouichi were looking for a bount to fight but what we got was another soulreaper turned traitor . "Maki Ichnosei should have guessed you would betray the soulsociety for what ? Justice ? Your as blind as Kaname Tousin" I said shaking my head in disappointment .

"I can't let you pass" He said . "and we are here to stop you" I said going to for my swords . "I see then I guess you leave me no choice" Said Ichnosei going for his sword as well. "Flash and Burn Nitgaussumei" He called I which his sword became something of light I raised an eyebrow at that but ignored it . "all of you stand back this fights with me and him" I said drawing my swords .

"_**Rise and walk once again … Lord of the Dead" I said calmly. **_The hilts on my swords changed from there sealed state to that of the hilts with skulls on them in which the blade remained normal which was perfect for me .

I charged at him in our swords clashed several times over everytime he would go for a critical strike I flashstepped to the side and blocked more of his attacks I flipped over his head and did a kick to his back sending him a few feet I whipped around and charged at him not giving him a break to put some sort of defense at all . He did fire off some kido but I flashstepped several times and kicked him in the stomach and fired one of my own.

"**Hado #31 Shakkaho"** I shouted and fired the red ball of energy straight at him he dodged it and it exploded in the air but I had another idea our battle resumed with em firing off kido after kido spell and either him dodging it or trying to cut me though I would have to admit this fight was going to be borng sooner or later so I figured hand to hand combat would work best .

I delivered several punches and kicks getting down to the ground but it was then that he lifted his head to see me deliver the final blow but he blocked it .

"you think I'm gonna go down that easy?" he said getting up . I didn't shake nor did I cower in fear cause I knew I was ready to face death it's self and this fight it was nothing . We started to deliver punches and kicks both Soifon and Yorouichi smiled as to my performance cause I knew on the inside I could win this .

Eventually I sent him flying litterly in the air I took the chance to attack and press the attack further by redrawing my swords and attack again he re released his zanpakuto which I figured was some sort of light emitting zanpakuto so wasting no time I struck several times .

"You know nothing of justice how could you side with the bounts YOUR a soulreaper and this is you turn your back ? Since your a traitor I'll treat you like one prepare to die" I said activating shunko I moved the shunko down from my arms and back and toward my blade and condensed it even more for an attack .

"**SHUNKO SLASH" **I shouted . I released it in the form of a Getsuga Tenshou it scored a direct hit cutting him really badly . "Do you think that you could beat me with that pathetic blade ? I think not as you don't have much of a chance" I said in hopes he would give up and maybe go and fight someone else in the Sireitei . "NO your going to die regardless I live to serve the bounts and Kadiya will reshape the Soulsociety as it's ment to be" Said Ichinose. "Your really that delusional ? Then your going to die!" I said with a murderous look in me .

I charged at him with throwing in several flashsteps while using my shunko and this time I scored several hits as he knew he was going to be killed so he fought back with mimicking my moves I did feel the other bounts being taken out which a twisted grin in which I started to press the attack more and more wear him down for me to land a critical strike of my own . I cut straight into his shoulder and then the other he didn't have enough time to react .

_Damn I can't hold out much longer the more he attacks the less chance I have of defeating him_ He thought . I moved in for the final attack but at the last second he dodged it . _Damn it it almost as if he's a spawn of …. Captain Zaraki _ Thought Ichinose . "You must be some sort of demon you have be some sort of spawn of Captain Zaraki and for that YOU MUST DIE" he shouted as he charged at me with everything he had left .

"You think you can beat me in that state ? Your nothing but a dead man to me I'm gone" I was about to flashstep until I felt his sword pierce me . "That's it ? That's all you got ?" I asked confusingly .

I removed the blade from me easily as I didn't feel anypain what's soever and threw him to the side as I simply flashstepped back to the ground . "Pathetic for someone like you to even join the bounts , Know that you were cut with this blade should you face me again I will kill you in battle be lucky that I spared your pathetic life" I said as I sheathed them back into there sheathes and deactivated Shunko and rejoined my group .

We all flashstepped out of the so called battle ground . All that was left was a nearly broken soulreaper unable to move what's so ever .

_Damn that captain he's strong however it's almost as if he's fighting me at a captian level when i'm a mere 10th seat at least but the former captian of squad 11 was struck down by Kenpatchi Zaraki it's almost as if he's some sort of demon but no one dare confront him about what he did to the former captain as for me I know now who to go after Kenpatchi Zaraki he's going to die _ Thought Ichinosei . Me Soifon and Jeanette moved fast as we finally felt around the soul society and guessed that all the bounts were gone .

We soon made it to Soyokou Hill where our second three way battle took place . "Glad I could make it Ichigo Jeanette Soifon you may wanna stand back as this is going to get rough trust meon this" I said . I took my stance along side Ichigo ready to take this guy on . "So your the leader behind all of this ? Ichigo you alright" I asked . "Yea i'm fine" replied Ichigo as he was able to stand using his bankai . _Better use mine as well _ I thought .

"**Rise and walk once again … Lord of the Dead" **I said calmly . And the samething happened I have relased my shiki . Now it was time to kick it up another notch . "**BAN-KAI" ** I shouted . And that was when a cloud of dust started to swarm around me eventually I wore an overcoat over my soulreaper uniform . **"Lord …. of the Underworld" ** I said calmly the back of the coat had a skull on it which was very very active though I wasn't sure as to why that was. Ignoring the thought both me and Ichigo charged at him Jin Kadiya wasitng no time our blades made contact direct contact in which he was using hand to hand combat but that gave me the upper hand I was able to get in several strikes but I had an idea .

"_**SHUNKO" **_I shouted . In which the coat adapted to that of a squad 2 uniform which was perfect I then moved the shunko off my shoulders and back and onto my blade I contensed it enough to be realeased it in a very very high beam.

"**SHUNKO SLASH"** I shouted and fired all of it like a gestuga tenshou . But figuring that the same thing would happen I had an idea I flipped over him and attempted to stab him in the back but didn't work as he blocked me but another idea came into mind . _I might as well force him to reveal his doll to me _ I thought .

That was going to be my plan , Ichigo soon caught on and went right along with it . "Fine I can see that i'm forced to use my doll very well then Siga deek wind protector come forth" Commanded Jin . "This is my doll I hope I didn't have to use her but it seems that you two didn't leave me with other choice" said the lead bount . "While you were fighting my soulreaper I have gained the Jokai crest once there all detenated the Soul society as a whole will be nothing but a mere memory and you both will be gone turned to dust" he said .

That just sent me over the edge it was almost as if he didn't care at all … then I shouldn't care for him . Ichigo was still alive and ready he looked at me and I gave him a silent nod and he then knew where I was getting at so I took the advantage but before I could attack both Yorouichi and Byakuya appeared informing both me and Ichigo that the Jokai crests are being sealed in which we have to buy the nesccary time to the said team to seal them away .

"Alright then Yorouichi we can do that ,Ichigo I say we go through with this and attack him with everything that we have and then some" I said grabbing on my hilts . "Good idea besides he doesn't deserve any mercy at all" Said Ichigo ready to kill.

We both charged at him with everything we got but I knew what I was getting into in which he told us that his doll can use the very elements themselves mostly lighting it was undodgeable but that gave me something to work with . Though Ichigo was taking the blunt of it I had an idea . "Hey keep your guard up Kadiya" I said going for his back.

He put his doll at his back but instead I went straight for his shoulder cutting it pretty badly I started to do multiple flashsteps and I combined that with my bankai and finally I added in kido using shunko slash he was able to block most of the attacks but then I gave a good strike followed up by several kido spells when I stopped I flashstepped beside Ichigo and as the dust settled several bruises and cuts appeared all over his body it was as if several weights have been dropped on him . "Damn you" he cursed . However he tried to absorb Reishi but it was a fail as the particals were headed toward him but couldn't heal his wounds .

"Now we are on equel terms and for that I think me and Ichigo can continue this fight till you are gone" I said charging at him Ichigo did the same and the fight continued but now the battle was going to heat up . We knew that Captain Uketake needed sometime to seal away those crests and time we can give him .

Now this fight was going to be my toughest luckily things were okay for the moment but that was when he used more of his doll and her ability than I thought and that was when I was struck I could feel the pain racking through my body but that didn't stop me it was then that Jin kicked both me and Ichigo into a rock and that was when Ichnoseis sword was at the top aborbing the attack. _Hang on a second what's that sword doing there unless …. oh crap this could end badly _ I thought as I got out of the way of his next attack which was kido based I flashstepped same with Ichigo .

Kadiya was standing waiting for me and Ichigo to attack he was able to block both our strikes with his bare arms which was perfect for me as I had another blade I figured ramming it through his stomach would work as he didn't have enough time to block the second blade it went through his stomach and out the other end he looked down to see that when I removed it he collapsed as he was killed .

"Your Pathetic Kadiya you were barely able to hold your own and yet here you stand nearly beaten by the both of us" I said calmly . But it was then that Maki Ichnoseie and he showed up in the nick of time . Luckily they both escaped in a mere flashstep well more like him carrying him over his shoulder while flashstepping I was left therein shock but it hit me that he won't be able to use any Reishie to heal himself i'm guessing he could rely on healing kido to heal his wounds .

_That bount won't have a chance once he's dead_ I thought as my swords returned to there sealed state Ichigo's returned to his shiki state as the cloth wrapped around the huge cleaver like zanpakuto . Meanwhile I sheathed my swords back to either of my side . Waiting for Round 3 of this little fight as it was going to no IS going to be tough as nails .


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Rebellion of the Zanpakuto

**Location : Karakura Town **

**The Seville Residence **

_**Adam's POV **_

I was chilling in my room when I got a message from my lieutenant in the undead soulsociety saying that there's trouble in the Soulsociety .

_Perfect well can't be wasting time sitting around here doing nothing _I thought as I popped a soul candy into my mouth seperating my body into my soulreaper form . "Alright listen just do whatever but don't event think of doing anytihng with Soifon or Jeanette as i've already alerted them to your well my dirty thoughts and what not just hang around and play some games" I ordered .

_**Location : The Soul Society **_

_**The Seireitei **_

He nodded his head in understanding in which I took off and headed toward the soulsociety in which by the time I got there my squad was holding off several Zanpakuto but I simply drew my swords and joined in on the fight ._** "Rise and walk once again .. Lord of the dead" **_I said and charged in pushing back whom ever was attacking . "Hey lieutenant what's going on here?" I asked while holding off against some sort of Zanpakuto .

"Well apparently some zanpakuto named 'Muramasa' somehow started to release the soulreapers Zanpakuto by forcing his will upon them drawing them out via there primal instincts and in order to regain there zanpakuto's they must beat them into submission" said Lieutenant Brittany .

"I see so what we are seeing is the actual manifestation of these spirits" I said while parrying an attack . "Yes in a nutshell" replied my lieutenant . Now you would have thought that this would have lasted for some time later on but no it had to be now in which I didn't care I simply pressed the attack .

At the same time Captains Kuchiki Kommura and Hitsugaya were being beaten by there own swords . It wasn't a surprise though but this time I went after the source and low and behold there her was standing there .

In which I simply pushed past them and went for him . "well well well I wasn't expecting that" said the zanpakuto spirit with a small smirk on his face . I noticed a few things about this guy or well spirit in this case .

" I see just who are you?" I asked attacking . "I am the zanpakuto Muramasa" introducing himself . "And i'm the captain of undead squad 15 Adam Seville" I said while going for a slash at his midsection .

He blocked it in time in which both right behind me appeared Zenbonzakura and Sode no Shirayuki appeared and attacked me I used my other sword and blocked both there attacks at once . _Damn not what I had in mind unless there here to distract me from the fight with Muramasa could that be it ? _I thought questioningly . While they continued to attack me I had an idea .

"**Bokoudo #63 Rijokoro" ** a double set of the same kidou held them while I continued the fight . And so far I had a chance litterly holding my own this time I attacked with both swords . "_**Rise and walk once again … Lord of the Dead" **_I said calmly . And in that swirling cloud of dust I emerged with both hilts wrapped cloth with bone underneath . "What do you plan to do with me?" asked the zanpakuto spirit . "Simple I plan to master you so you and me can become one as me and Lord of the dead have" I said simply . "That does sound like a fair trade" He said simply . Though I had an idea I started to slash wildely at him in hopes I could and critical hit but to no luck . In which I decided that kidou would work .

_I sense Ichigo is already battling his zanpakuto Zangetsu lets see if I can hold my own _ I thought as I continued the attack . I started to charge up some kidou as I put only one of my swords int here shiki state though Muramasa was confused as he wasn't sure as to what I was doing . "_**SHUNKO"**_I shouted and the clothes on my arms shoulders and my back came clean off in which I moved the kido from my body to my blade where I condensed it further into what looked like a Getsuga Tenshou.

"_**SHUNKO SLASH" **_I shouted . I swung my sword releasing all of my spiritual pressure with the condensed kido Muramasa wasn't sure as to what was going on but he easily blocked it but it did cut his hand .

"I wasn't expecting that I am impressed with the amount of control that you have on the kidou" He said analyzing my powers let alone my control .

I raised an eyebrow at that in which neither zanpakuto could move luckily I had a twisted grin on my face . "Thanks for the compelement means a lot but I think it's time that I end this battle right here and right now" I said as I charged up a kido spell. He did one of his abalitlies making me unable to move .

"_**Master allow me to cut this whatever it is for you so you can fight effectively" said Lord of the dead materlizing . **__Remind me to thank you later_ I thought . And in that instant multiple shards of bone rose up from the ground and with enough condensed spiritual pressure they were launched cutting whatever it was that was holding me in place .

"Impressive your just full of surprises" he said shocked . "Yea I get that a lot" I replied . In which both he and I charged at him with him rematerlizing back into sword form , aparently that's saying something for Muramasa . From what I could see at least it's looks like he's fading or something like that. He simply flashstepped away

_Damn it this guy's going to be tough nails to take down now what about these two_ I thought . _I could end there lives but wait a minute they seem to be connected to both Rukia and Byakuya it would be stupid to end there own zanpakuto's lives but I have been wrong before _ I thought further . I looked toward Sode no Shirayuki and Zenbonzakura . And finally an idea came to my head . "Tell me you two are the zanpakuto's of Rukia and Byakuya?" I asked curiously . "Yes though we would engage you it would seem that you spared our lives why?" asked Zenbonzakura confusingly .

"Simply put that you both belong to Byakuya and Rukia and it would be wrong to end both your lives I don't think I could go through with it Sode no Shirayuki I have one for you as well, Tell me do you want to rejoin with Rukia?" I asked seriously .

"Yes seeing Rukia and Ichigo fight me but with Muramasa's control over me and the other Zanpakuto's it would be hard to break control unless our weielders fight and regain control it's the only other way" explained Sode no Shiriyuki .

"I see then aparently Zangetsu was defeated by Ichigo but is back with in his innerworld" I said. "Yes I feel it to don't you sir Zenbonzakura?" asked Sode no Shirayuki . "Indeed I do now we have to find our wielders Byakuya and Rukia and waste no time" said zenbonzakura .

I released them from the kido and they flashstepped out of the way in which I moved away as well it would seem that my squad must have split up or something leaving me to find Muramasa once again _This is going to be tough but hold the phone how long will Jin Kadiya remain in hiding I don't like this one bit but this rebellion must be quelled _I thought as I flashstepped . As I kept going one thought rang through my mind . _Could Muramasa be planning to use the other zanpakuto's as a ruse or a distraction to get to his one true wielder ? That has to be it lets hope the souldreapers can gain control over there zanpakuto for that to happen . _ I thought as I kept going . Only this time I was stopped this time by an ash looking girl and another with bells on her . I was scratching my head at this as I got ready to engage them . "Just who are you two" I said really wanting to get to Muramasa . "Who are we? I'm Haineko and that is Tobiume" Said Haineko . My guyt told me that she belonged to Rangiku while the other one belonged to Momo. Glancing I knew I was in for quite a fight . "Alright why don't let me pass you two Muramasa is the one I'm after don't make me cut you both down" I said taking a stance .

They knew where I was getting at and wouldn't let me pass but just as I was about to engage them Rangiku and Momo Hinamori showed up right on time .

"And not a moment too sooner I was just about to take them on" I said . "Go on ahead leave these two to us" said Rangiku sersiously . " trust us it's for your own good now go after Muramasa" said Momo getting her two cents in as well.

"Right" I replied I flashstepped and started to move fast toward the general location of where Muramasa might be. I kept going and this time I was stopped by none other than Toshiro's zanpakuto _Oh great just great another one _ I thought only this time he told me he didn't know who his master was .

"Let me guess would it be Toshiro Hitsugaya?" I asked with an obvious answer . "maybe but how can I be sure he's the one that heard my voice" said the ice zanpakuto spirit . "Because I am that wields you" said Toshiro flashstepping to where I am .

"Glad you could make it something tells me that this one didn't wanna enage me" I told the squad 10 captain. "I figured as much now go for Muramasa from what I heard you wanna wield him" said Toshiro serously .

"yea mostly better go" I said flashstepping and luckily both the squad 10 captain and his zanpakuto engaged in battle leaving me to NOT stand there like a real bonehead . I finally made it and sure enough I was almost out of breath I could feel Ikkaku fighting Hozukemaru while we had Toshiro fighting Hymariou which left me and Muramasa . But something was gonna change sooner or later . "Ah you made it but I won't be fighting you,your zanpakuto will" he said from somewhere . I noticed the world spinning at a slow rate but I was about to loose what I had for lunch or heck even breakfast . Eventually the spinning stopped while at the sametime I was rightside up that was when I was kicked sending me to the ground face first . _Yea that's gonna leave a mark in the morning _I thought .

"Ah so finally we get to meet you already know my name and I know yours and now to bring your zanpakuto spirit out... _**Rise and walk once again … Lord of the Dead"**_ Said Muramasa using my release command .

I was in shock he said my OWN release command he reached into my body and that was when I felt extreme pain as I screamed out .

"I know your in there somewhere hear my voice" he said as he finally found the spirit and that was when my spiritual pressure sky rocketed as I screamed out more I soon felt my zanpakuto spirit being ripped out and in a huge cloud of smoke I was on the ground still in pain but I looked up just enough to see my own zanpakuto spirit in skeleton form which he always was .

_Well go figure at that i'm guessing he's on Muramasa's side well not for long until I break his control _I thought as I got up . I had to have guessed that this fight was going to be my toughest yet so I got up enough to grab my swords already knowing the obvious I didn't use my release command instead I could still use my kidou and maybe my hand to hand or my hakuda I smirked inwardly at that .

"Tell me Lord of the Dead you on his side?" I asked as I drew my swords ready to fight . "I have to know which one of us is the strongest and i'm willing to cross blades with you" said Lord of the Dead . "I see then if I beat you then I regain control am I right hit you with everything I got and then some" I said more than ready .

"That's right don't falter" he said as he charged me . I wasn't surprised as I charged at him both of us had the same abilities but I was trained in all four so I had the upper hand . Both sets of our swords clashed in which he knew that I wasn't going to falter one bit but in my inner world my inner skeleton was starting to wake up I would venture a guess for only battles which to me didn't matter .

"**Well this outta be fun in which i'll help you and knowing you i'm you so both of us know how to beat him he's under Muramasa's control we have to break of that said control and I know a few tricks you with me?" asked my inner skeleton . **"Yea i'm with you" I said as blocked another attack . Good thing my mind was a few steps of his . _Sucker there's no way you can get around me I can think several steps ahead of you _ I thought as I blocked several more attacks . So this time he gave me a big time boost and allowed me to access his powers as well but this time though I wasn't full trained on how to use a Cero I knew how to aim and fire one and that was good enough to me but what he told me would help enough .

"**Alright now listen up , to form a Cero focus the energy in your hand and then release at your target it's that simple of course the snoido is faster than what your using at the moment" explained Inner Skeleton . **

He was right so I gave it a go and sure enough it worked and it sent my zanpakuto spirit into several walls . I then fired it again at point blank range I knew about the primal instinct it was a way of using it and making sure I don't kill anyone else by accident .

_Apparently I wasn't the only one batteling there own Zanpakuto spirit _ I thought as I pressed the attack but I had an idea .

"**Hado #1 Sho!" **I shouted and the force of it pushed him backwards away from me I then charged at him running at full speed . I started to charge up my Shunko once that was done I then moved straight to my blades . _**"SHUNKO DOUBLE SLASH" **_I shouted . At which the attack left my swords and made contact with my zanpakuto spirit .

"**Remember what the guy with the stripped hat taught you don't falter in battler press the attack he only taught you the stances only you can learn the moves" ** _**said my Inner skeleton . **__Yea your gonna need a name instead of Skeleton all the time' I said back . __**"That's true" he replied . **_And in no time at all I used the same level 63 binding spell that I did before. I made a slash toward his midsection the blades made contact in which I got him he materlized back into his own inner world . "Hey Lord of the Dead you alright?" I asked hoping I didn't kill him .

"_**I'm fine and I am impressed you are the strongest I saw the attacks you pulled but your Inner **__**skeleton is correct don't falter and always press the attack however we should be moving and catch up to Muramasa" **_Said Lord of the Dead . And with that I sonidoed out of there keeping my flashstep on hand and it got me around faster than before now I had the powers of an arrancar so you could say I was or now am 'on par' with them at least but Aizen will soon be dealt with sooner or later I'm just not sure when .

**TBC **

**A/N: Hello reader as I have some unfortunate news I am having internet trouble so yea i'm not sure when updates will be but they will be coming at ya as I will be using my flash drive to upload my two stories from which fro me is perfect as it gives me a lot of time but anyway moving on most people have asked on some forums about Ichigo wielding that huge blade which is Sode no Shriyuki in the beginning but what if he actually learned her name and would that change everything ? Yea it would he would unlock more of her dances instead of Rukia she only unlocked only two Hakurden and Sookishru or white Moon (Uh did I spell those right ?) moving on though there should be more stories between Ichigo and Rukia's Zanpakuto wouldn't you all agree same with Ichigo and Haineko same with Suzemebachi and lets not forget Zabimaru we already know that Ichigo in the anime unlocked his powers but what would happen he wielded both Sode no Shriyuki and Zangetsu ? That would be awesome both sets of attacks or in her case 'dances' well I personally wanna see more stories between those two they seem like a good pair so leave a review on this chapter CHIPMUNKFANATIC OUT!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Adam and Byakuya vs Muramasa and Kouga

**Location : The Soul society **

_**Adam's POV**_

I finally figured out that the rebellion is a ruse to distract everyone however I was after the real thing to obtain Muramasa in preparation for the winter war . It was the only way to get stronger that and among other things i'll have to subdue my inner skeleton that's gonna take some training to do. As I kept running eventually I ran into my quincy friend .

"Yo Uryu what's going on here?" I asked coming to a halt . "Glad you could make it I finally figured out what Muramasa is after and this may sound strange but he wants whoever is behind that barrier that rebellion is nothing but a distraction" said Uyru seriously . "I see then i'm going after him" I said drawing my swords flashstepping faster and faster toward the barrier .

He somehow was able to break the barrier and I get there too late to stop him. "Beyond this box lies my former wielder I must free him" said Muramasa desperately .

"So the rebellion was nothing but a ruse ? A distraction ? A trick to lure the other soulreapers away while you free your 'wielder'? Your deillusional in thinking that would work but I do plan to stop you either way" I said ready to charge him.

He held out his hand and both my arms and legs locked in place making me unable to move . _Crap NOT what I had in mind _ I thought . Eventually he was freed but luckily I had just enough spiritual pressure to break free and I did and there he was in the flesh .

"Kouga your finally free at last let us finish what we began so many years ago" said Muramasa happy . "Mura-masa" said the man waking up . "You never materialized when I called you when I faced down Gineri and Head captain Yammamoto YOUR nothing but a tool to me something that should be discarded" said Kouga . He used his former sword to strike down his own spirit but was blocked in the nick of time by me and that was when Byakuya arrived .

"You call yourself a kuchiki and yet you treat your zanpakuto by calling him a 'tool'? You shouldn't be called a soulreaper let alone a Kuchiki" I said with anger in me captain Kuchiki saw this . "How dare you strike your own zanpakuto down you shouldn't call yourself a soulreaper" said Byakuya drawing his own zanpakuto .

"You wanna tag team this guy?" I asked taking a stance toward Byakuya . "More than ready" he replied simply . I glanced toward the nearly wounded zanpakuto spirit I looked down at him who was trying to fight off the hollows inside .

"Don't worry Muramasa we will wrap this up as fast as possible then i'll tend to you" I said softly . "Thank – you please hurry I don't know how much longer I can hold these hollows off" he said pleadingly . "Don't worry it wont' be long" I said while looking back toward the former Kuchiki "Lets do this" I said .

Both me and Byakuya charged at him but he flashstepped and grabbed some sort of odd looking weapon I knew I was in for one for heck of a fight . _Crap what's he up to_ I thought fast as I blocked an attack from him. "uh what's that?" I asked confusingly . "It's my replacement weapon at least it's better than that thing of a Zanpakuto that I had before" replied Kouga not wanting to speak his former zanpakuto's name .

"**YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO MURAMASA THAT WAY BASTERD!" **I shouted while starting to press the attack. Byakuya saw this but Kouga flashstepped behind me I easily saw it and this time I blocked with my other sword . "Fine then your going to see why i'm much more powerful than you may think" I said . I did low roundhouse kick sending him backwards a bit

"_**Rise and walk once again … Lord of the Dead" **_I said . And in that instance , My zanpakuto's changed from there sealed state to there shiki with cloth wrapped around the hilts since there was some bone in there . It also gave me some idea that I now had a new ability . _Time to test it _ I thought.

I did Shunko the normal way but moved it down to my zanpakuto's and condensed it . _**"DOUBLE SHUNKO SLASH!" **_I shouted . And released it in the form of a getsuga tenshou it scored a direct hit cutting him in several places and this time blood was dripping everywhere . "NOW BYAKUYA DO IT" I shouted . He nodded in understanding of my next phase .

"_**Scatter Zenbonzakura" **_he said . This time I noticed that the whole blade soon started to do shiki as well only his was different and I wasn't on the receiving end of it .

And this time I combined it with a double shunko slash the double attack worked but he was able to deflect the scatter of onethousand cherry blossoms but not other attack but what he did next surprised me he started to use kido . And I was very good at that as was Byakuya I smirked inwardly at this cause I was ready .

He fired off his own kido and I was able to dodge it . At first this was going to be boring but I decided to counter with some of my own . **"Hado #31 Shakkaho" I said . **And fired the red ball of energy at him it landed a direct hit or so I thought but I countered again when he fired off another one .

"**Hado #73 Soren Sokatsui" I said ** and once again fired the double version of the #33 since both my swords were sheathed for this part .

But what surprised me and Byakuya both was when he fired off a ice kido. _Damn now what do I do I thought _**. ** Luckily Byakuya shielded me from it with Danku and man was I well lucky to say the least . "Thanks for the shield" I said . While I looked myself over for a quick inspection wanting to make sure that I didn't get injured from his attacks .

We flashstepped downward toward the ground and this time he used his illusions to fool us everytime and it was as I figured our senses were fooled alright not even could tell what was coming at me let alone swing both my swords .

I was trapped when he used the same attack that Muramasa did but I got an idea I jumped back and saw the reflection and relized his own flaw . " Nice try you tried to get me but FAILED" I said shouting the last word . " Oh really? I don't thinkso now you can't move neither one of you" said Kouga with a smirk on his face .

I saw this and knew it was pointless . However both our swords did shiki on there own which shocked Kouga even more . _**"Master let me fight at your side become your eyes and limbs" said Zenbonzakura . **_Byakuya nodded at that and he broke free of the little ice trap he was in .

"_**Adam don't try and struggle allow me to fight and become your limbs and eyes let me fight with you as one" said Lord of the dead. **_ I nodded at that and finally broke free .

Both me and Byakuya jumped in the air and started to charge down both our swords materializing in our hands we took them and swung them to our sides and this time I was ready . Our swords plus whatever he had with him clashed but we both knew that shiki wasn't going to be enough to stop this guy . __

"_**Ban-kai" **_we both said . While Byakuya let go of his sword a cloud of dust kicked as my swords began to take shape . **"Zenbonzakura Kagyoshi"** said Byakuya . Mine however had an overcoat over my soulreaper uniform flowing in the wind .

"**Lord of the underworld" ** I said calmly . Sure enough we both charged well not Byakuya only me covering me with Zenbonzakura . The spirit materialized along with mine and we unleashed a hailstorm of attacks mostly Byakuya doing the work as I did as well .

"You think that your Zanpakuto is nothing but a tool ? How mistakened you really are it's much more than that for one there's really a partnership between the two and yet you failed to see that" I said while continuing to attack. "YOUR WRONG" he shouted while holding his own.

"Zanpakuto's are nothing NOTHING more than mere tools to be discarded" he said coldly . I didn't take my eyes off him for one second I knew that this guy was going to die . "YOU fail to relize the connection between soulreaper and zanpakuto" I said shaking my head . I did a roundhouse kick sending back a few feet . But this time I had another idea .

"**Hado #33 Sokatsui!" I shouted . ** I fired it thinking I scored another direct hit , but again I was wrong . This time my kido did hit him square in the chest . _Bullzeye I cheered in my mind . _I started to flash step widly doing kido and using my shunko slash and double shunko slash but this time scored a direct hit .

Byakuya then used his bankai to create the senkei I smirked at that as I took my stance next to him Kouga mirrored my stance . We all charged doing several flashsteps only this time me and Byakuya were faster . _Aparently this guy doesn't like introductions .. Fine with me _I thought as I charged in flashstepping . But this time I did a flashcry attack cutting his legs though he didn't falter . _Just my kind of opponent _ I thought as I blocked several of his attacks . Byakuya blocked several more of his attacks of course we knew his illusions and this time we were ready . I smirked at Byakuya only this time he returned the same said smirk and continued his attack as I did mine . I flipped over Kouga and this time I attempted to end his life and hopes I can save Muramasa . _Hang on Muramasa i'm almost done with this _ I thought as I attacked several more times over . I landed some good hits on him but not enough to kill him .

"Fine then you wanna see our final forms your going to cause this is going to be the last thing you'll ever see" I said coldly toward Kouga to him he didn't care at all . And I was right so this time we switched to our forms but sure enough Byakuya's White Emperor sword was amazing from the winning side bonelike wings sprouted from my shoulder blades as I felt no pain as they lit on fire .

"_**Lord of the … Underworld" **_I said calmly as not only my wings were on fire but my sword's also were on fire as well something I didn't notice before . But right before us was Kouga charging up his spiritual pressure and compressing it into his own final attack . We all charged as I finally learned to charge up my own final attack.

"_**FINAL FLAMEWAVE" **_I shouted as as I swung my swords creating the flame wave hitting Kouga square in the chest but he ignored it and charged with everything that he had . To me I wanted him dead already . Sure enough we stumbled after that attack but both me and Byakuya emerged victouris . "It has been done" He said simply sheathing his sword . "Likewise with me" I replied . I then rushed over toward Muramasa sure enough he is nearly becoming a hollow and I WASN'T going to allow that . I started up the Kido already .

"_**rise and become the strong stop and become the very calm rise to become the waves stop to break **_** Healing Kido #1 removal"**I said . And it started to take effect removing the hollows left right and center .

"Don't worry Muramasa this will be over and done with before you know it" I said while concentrating . At the same time my soul reached out to him creating that possible bond .

Sure enough he felt it and smiled for the first time in several hundred years . After it was done I had to have venture a guess that Byakuya was long gone but already collecting the sword fragments . He told me that I would have to compress the spirit back into it's inner world using the same kido that I am using right now .

"Not a problem" I replied simply and continued my work . Sure enough I could feel the spirit of the zanpakuto Muramasa leaving the phyisical world and back into his sword form. "Perfect it worked" I said while catching my breath .

"I will be holding onto these should you require them" said Byakuya with a small smile for the first time in a long time. "Very well" I replied simply . Little did I know that the winter war was going to be starting soon but as to when I wasn't sure and that's what scared me the most . _ Don't worry Muramasa soon you will be with me_ I thought as I relaxed .

The rebellion of the zanpakuto was quelled and now everything is about to fall into place the winter war Aizen's death and his 'friends' and the huge final battle that will decide the very fate of the Soul Society the Undead Soul society Karakura Town and Hueco Mundo everything will be henged on that battle let alone this war .

_Though I am going to be training a lot with Muramasa that's going to be really tricky after he's reforged that is I am going to give him some new abilities and what not in hopes that this would work I should be able to figure out his release command luckily it's in the history books that should help _I thought as I walked back with my swords already sheathed . Kouga was already sinking underwater dead as a doornail .

"Kouga what happened to you all those years ago Gineri could have you stopped him from doing this" I said as I walked away . And I even saved my future zanpakuto from being turned into a hollow thanks to a healing kido that I came up with practiced several times until I mastered it .

As I walked back already the captains were working on plans for moving Karakura town and replacing it with a fake and battle plans were being drawn up with the undead senior captains and yet at the same time Aizen Gin and Tousen were working on creating Arrancars to combat both us and the soulreapers doesn't surprise me though . It's only a matter of time before this war is underway .


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Reforging a broken blade and training with it

_**Location : Karakura town **_

_**Seville Residence **_

_**Adam's POV **_

I finally got home after the rebellion was quelled and everything was returned to normal and if you ask me though it was tough but I had to wonder why , why did Kouga discard his own zanpakuto those two at some point in time could shared a bond with each other but then again from what Captain Kuchiki told me he used his own sword and killed those soulreaper captains who didn't draw there own swords either and even then Muramasa and Kouga worked together to quell the rebellion of soulreapers who were real boneheads but I was clearly pissed at what he called his own zanpakuto calling him a tool how dare he all zanpakuto should be treated as friends and as partners at the very least that's what I do with Lord of the Dead and the samething I plan to do with Muramasa .

I finally decided to head out but I left a note on the refrigerator in the kitchen and headed out telling him I'd be at the candy shop . Though before I left I told my body after I became a soulreaper .

He understood as to what needed to be done . While me on the other hand I opened up the window and started to flashstep toward the candy shop where Kisuke resided alongside Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, and Yorouichi I finally made it and sure enough Kisuke was surprised .

"Well well this is a surprise I didn't expect to see you here" he said hapily while waving his fan . "This is something that I need to talk to you inside" I said . "Alright lets get inside" he said opening the door to his shop . I stepped inside and took my spot while Yorouichi took hers next to me though I didn't mind at all .

"Now then what is it?" he asked . "I wanna reforge Muramasa" I said. "I see well I think I know who has the broken parts of the zanpakuto" said Kisuke . "yea so do I …. Captain Kuchiki he helped me take on Kouga he used some sort of golden weapons that was oddly shaped and yet it was powered by his spiritual pressure .

Not that I was surprised though" I said while drinking the tea that was put in front of all of us . "Alright then lets get underground" said Kisuke . In which we all finished up . And climbed down the ladder . I knew how to open a senkai gate to the soulsociety ,so this shouldn't be a problem . "Here I go" I said . I started to put some spiritual pressure into my blade at least one of them . I turned it opening it I decided to direct it toward the Kuchiki manner that's where Muramasa is being held . I walked through but then I took off in a sprint while at the same time I sheathed one of my swords and then kept up the sprint just off in the distance I saw some sort of light I kept running and headed through . Just on the other side Byakuya was at a pond looking at some fish . I was able to stop before I collided with anyone or anything .

"Are you okay?" asked one of the servants . "Yea i'm fine i'm here to see Captain Kuchiki" I said . One of them pointed over to the pond where he was at . I headed over there I noticed that he was looking at the pond just pondering as to what happened today .

"Yo Captain Kuchiki mind if I talk to you?" I asked taking a seat beside him . "I don't mind at all" he replied simply . "I am on business and it's about the zanpakuto Muramasa" I said. "I see why don't we go inside" he said . We both headed inside in which he poured us some tea good thing I didn't need to use the restroom so I was fine till then . "So what about Muramasa?" asked Byakuya as we both drank . "I need him reforged and only Kisuke can do it" I said .

"Very well I'll go retrieve the sword" he took his tea with him and moments later he emerged with a red scarf and the pieces of the broken sword wrapped up . "Don't make me regret this decision" he said trusting me with this zanpakuto .

"Believe me you won't regret it" I said with a small smile. So I took the broken shards and headed back through the same Senkai gate which lead me back to the world of the living . I finally emerged on the other side with Kisuke and Yorouichi along with everyone waiting for me . "Uh is this a welcoming committee or something?" I asked confusingly . Sure enough I noticed Rukia with a shocked expression on her face . Though I noticed it waved it off likewise with Renji though I wasn't surprised at all .

"I can tell your shocked but can this wait till later" I said . We all headed toward another shop where everything was running from various monitors and equipment to other things such as sensors . "Alright lay down the broken shards in order once your done i'll need you to lay down both of your swords as well in there shiki form" said Kisuke ordering me what to do .

Now this is the point where I would punch him in the face but this isn't the time nor the place so I placed all the broken shards from hilt to tip of the blade . And at the same time I drew both my swords . **"Rise and walk once again … Lord of the dead" **I said and placed them next to each other in which though this would take awhile to me I didn't mind one single bit . So Kisuke told me to relax and hang out then comeback tomorrow and I did just that .

Rukia and Renji followed me back home . "Ya know I can feel your spiritual pressures compressed or not" I said glancing over my shoulder. They both cursed under there breath as they emerged in there Gegai's we both walked back home in which we got to my house in which I emerged in mine then came to my window telling them to come on up Renji climbed up first followed by Rukia .

"Tell me did my brother trust you with that red scarf as a token of his trust?" asked Rukia suspiciously . "Yup still have it with me" I said holding up the scarf . I later stored it in a random drawer which wasn't filled with my clothes and put a lock on it so it won't be stollen . "Why would my captain let alone her brother ,Trust you?" asked Renji confusingly . "You are the lieutenenat of squad 6 are you not" I said . "Uh yea" he replied oddly . Meanwhile Soifon and Jeanette got to talk while me and Renji decided to just head out and just go to the park in our gegai's .

"So Renji I take it that you and the other soulreapers have gotten your zanpaktou's under control?" I asked .

"Yea it would seem that we do and besides with your squad's help we were able to get the rebellion quelled but I heard from my captain that he actually gave you the broken zanpakuto of Muramasa why?" asked Renji . "Well your captain and Rukia's brother trusts me with that scarf as well besides it would seem that I represent the Kuchiki I would do well to NOT make him regret his decision" I said honestly .

"I see if my captain trusts you then so do I" said Renji with a small smile . Meanwhile tomorrow rolled around and I headed toward the candy shop to pick up the broken sword and a new sheath was made for my back . _**"Whisper Muramasa" **_I said . And this time Muramasa appeared . "You called for me" said Muramasa .

"Yea i'd like to train with you to get familiar with your abilities since the war is coming and we should be ready to go" I said . "Wise choice though my blade was destroyed it was remade stronger and better than ever" said Muramasa. "True since your former wielder is dead I guess he would be proud deep down in his heart that you found someone more powerful" I said with a hand on his shoulder .

"Thank you now then lets go and train" he said . We both headed back into the main training area and both took our stances .

"Alright so how we doing this?" I asked . "Draw your own swords and come at me with everything you got don't hold back cause I won't" said Muramasa charging at me . I knew what to do I drew my own swords and charged at him . _**"Rise and Walk once agian" I said . **_My swords took shape in which they this time had the skull's on the hilts . And this time I knew I could beat him


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 training part II and Adam vs Jin Kadiya round III

**Location : Karakura town **

**Urahara's shop **

_**Adam's POV**_

I was still training with Muramasa sure enough I was beginning to turn the tide with some of my attacks I already knew that he was training with me to make me stronger and to be able to take on Kadiya once again. And this would be it , both our swords clashed at once and this time I landed a cut on his shoulder allowing me to flip over him he saw me attack from behind only this time he blocked it by bringing his sword to block mine from his back . He only blocked only one of mine in which I had an idea I brought down the other one in a downward slash and sure enough I had an idea I was able to cut through his other shoulder rendering him useless .

But he got me with that same binding attack as before . Both my arms and legs locked but this time I knew how it worked I used the bones from the ground and with my mind I sent them down in specific directions allowing me to move once again . Only this time I flash stepped behind him and attacked he blocked me but this time I had enough and started to charge up a kido spell .

"**Bakudo #1 Sai" **I shouted . Making the motions with my fingers his arms locked behind his back and I had an idea . **"Hado #1 Sho" **I shouted . In which I sent him back . But it wasn't over just yet . I then charged up my kido once again and fired **"Hado #33 Sokatsui" **I shouted . Again I scored a direct hit but this time I wasn't going to back down from this fight . I charged at him again this time with both my blades at my sides charged with my shunko

"_**SHUNKO DOUBLE SLASH"**_ I shouted . The double Getsuga tenshou lookalike scoured a direct hit in which he was unable move . "You win it seems you are worthy to wield me never in my life we do need to take out Kadiya then take out Aizen" said Muramasa in a weakned state . "I see then lets do this"I said extending my hand .

He took and I helped him up and faded into his inner world . Meanwhile I headed back to the Soulsociety at Sokyakou hill where Kadiya and Ichnosie were waiting for me and Ichigo . "I didn't take me long to find this place now then word has it that we are going to be fighting these guys I say we take out the final bount then onto the traitor soulreaper" I said with venom in my voice .

Ichigo noticed Muramasa on my back and wasn't really shocked but wanted to see what it could do . Instead of grabbing Lord of the dead like normal I decided to use Muramasa instead this time . _**"Whisper Muramasa" **_I said . And a purple black and red spiritual pressure started to swirl around me as it dissapated I emerged with him in shiki form ready to engage .

From what I could tell he still had the Jokai crest on him so most of us were on the same page with eachother . "Now you about to see what Muramasa can really do" I said . Though Ichigo fought him before I have as well but this time it's different I charged while Ichigo charged in with Zangetsu in it's shiki form already .

Both our swords clashed against his arm . He summoned his doll again and our battle continued , of course what he didn't expect this time was my kido .

Well I take that back he did but I decided to couple Muramasa with my kido and see what I combinations I could get out of him and see which ones would work so I started to use my multiple flashstep along with shunko and my other kido spells and sure enough he was weakened enough but Ichigo engaged Ichinoseie while focused on this guy .

I was seriously wanting to kill him and I got that chance I saw an opening in his defense and went for it using my shunko slash I cut a hole in his defense and cut his shoulder scoring a direct hit I then used the same attack scoring multiple hits on his barrier only this time I used a new ability on him the multiple cut technique he had cuts all over him and blood spilling from every corner of his body he was unable to move .

"You feel it do you ? Your body unable to move due the stress you put it through as you are already aware most if not all the crests are already sealed so your screwed but you still pose a threat in which I am going to take you out" I said while ramming my sword through his chest effectivly killing him .

It was seconds later that his body turned to dust only leaving his clothing . I looked back and saw Ichigo taking out that traitor soulreaper all because he didn't get his way . _Can you really blame this guy ? He's a nut case in a half and he deserves to die _ I thought as I decided to go and help out .

I started to run while flashstepping I got close and rammed my sword straight through his back taking him out . He looked back at Ichigo and me as I pulled the sword out he stumbled forward and saw what had happened to him .

"Now you know what happened your 'master' is dead and now so are you already the head captain is aware of this in which he should be on his way right … about …. now" I said and saw the entire thirteen court guard squads all flash stepping in not that I was surprised .

Not that I was surprised however Soifon saw this and didn't even cringe at what happened here neither did Byakuya nor any of the other captains.

In fact the head captain only cracked open an eye and saw what happened . He walked up to me looked me straight in the eye and asked me only one simple question . "What had happened here?" asked Yammamoto.

"Simple head captain , do you remember Kadiya wanting to obilerate the ENTIRE soulsociety ? I finally took care of that plus that traitor soulreaper as well" I said while sheathing Muramasa back . "I do have one other question , How did you acquire the zanpakuto Muramasa?" asked Yammamoto . I looked at Byakuya who nodded his head as he wanted me to tell the truth in the matter as it was only fair .

"I acquired the zanpakuto Muramasa from squad 6 captain Byakuya Kuchiki after our fight with the former Kuchiki Kouga in which I healed him and removed the hollows that he had collected the very day I had headed over toward the Kuchiki manner in which he retrieved the broken pieces of the zanpakuto and Kiskuke Urahara reforged them with my help and during my time I trained with Muramasa to help understand his abilities and he said and I qoute here_**'You win it seems you are worthy to wield me never in my life we do need to take out Kadiya then take out Aizen'**_ basically I am worthy of wielding this zanpakuto and I already know what most of you are thinking no I am NOT going to use this blade against you just what kind of person do you really think I am" I said looking around . Most of the the captains agreed with what I was saying even a small portion of the lieutenants not that I was surprised though .

Eventually the bount invasion was quelled much the rebellion of the zanpakuto's were now we can focus on our next thing on the agenda _**dealing with Aizen and this war**_. Though this was going to be a tough one it's going to be worth it as I discover what new abilities that Muramasa may have . Both Lord of the Dead and Muramasa were talking over something but I have yet to figure out what it was as the other soulreapers left Ichigo and myself only remained here wondering what to do next .

"Hey we will get to deal with the triple traitors don't worry if they try anything at all we will be ready for them at least with my new partner Muramasa so chill" I said putting a hand on Ichigo's shoulder . "Yea Aizen is going to pay for what he did to Rukia and his betrayel" said Ichigo with venom . I mean can you really blame him for all of that ? No cause he betrayed everything what the soul society stood and still stands for .

And this war will be called 'The winter war' something that isn't really that comforting at all and something that deep down that I am worried about worried about my friends as well since they are Ichigo's and Ms. Arsawa what is to become of her in this whole thing all together ? And will she be able to fight along side us as well ? So many unanswered questions in all of this and yet so many answers that I don't have .

_**A/n: Hello reader well I have some good news my internet is completely fixed and now I don't have to realy on another laptop to upload but you never know anyway review and be on the look out for the next chapter which starts the Heuco Mundo arc involving the Arancars now I know some of you are asking ' How come captain Seville can use Muramasa?' read the chapters involving the fight with Kouga and the healing/ bonding of the two yes he will be using Lord of the Dead still don't think those swords are for show so see ya next chapter **_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Enter Hueco Mundo

**A/n: Hello reader as your no doubt aware this story will now enter the Hueco Mundo Arc which will follow into the Arrancar Arc how you ask 'i'm going to merge both?' I can tell you that this is going to be an enjoyable story regardless of how I upload so then onto to the story it's self **

_**Location : The Soul Society **_

**Adam's POV **

I decided to meet with squad 8 captain Sajin Kommura as he was very saddened by the betrayal of Kaname Tousen . " Why Kaname why did you do this" he said silently . "I can answer that squad 8 captain" I said walking . He turned to look down at me and sure enough he was sure as shocked that I didn't say that he was a dog.

"Tell me how did you find me?" he asked . "That's was easy I can easily detect spiritual pressure regardless if it's suppressed or not" I said as I stood beside him . "I see then anyway though I heard that both you and Ichigo are going to train here" said Sajin . "I am he's possibly going to train in the world of the living" I said simply .

"Ah I see you also wield the zanpakuto muramasa very interesting indeed" he said noticing that I now wield the said zanpakuto . "That I do anyway this is going to be quite a war" I said . A undead butterfly flew towards me as I figured out the orders .

"Looks like i've been ordered to the world of the living looks like my training is gonna have to be put onhold" I said as I opened up a undead senki gate to the world of the living . Running as fast as I could I only knew it would be a matter of time before this war would really kick start .

Upon reaching the other side I directed the gate toward the Uhahara shop and that's where I found Orihime training while Uyru couldn't get back his quincy powers that was when I noticed Chad training as well Ichigo was also training with Yorouichi something that I found odd but I shrugged it off . I simply flash stepped toward the ladder as I climbed my way up that was when I saw Rukia training with Orihime and yet I didn't pay it any mind when I got to the main floor I saw Renji also just enjoying the breeze . "So I guess Aizen decided to make his move" I said . "Yea all we have to do is figure out what his objective is" said Renji . "Uh shouldn't you be training?" I asked the obvious question .

"Well I had no one to train against since Ichigo, is training with Yorouichi, Rukia is training against Orihime Chad is training with Kisuke which would only leave you" said Renji pointing at me . Knowing the unavoidable I figured that this would be a good test for my new zanpakuto and a good warm up for me as well as a good test for my ablilities . "Alright but we train in the underground training shop" I said heading back inside . "Fine with me but don't come crying to me when I beat you" said Renji boasting . "Dream on Pineapple head" I replied with a look on my face that made Renji go more red in the face than he already was .

"Now your going to get it" he said with a sadistic grin on his face . We got down the ladder in which everyone was tired out or taking a break for tomorrow . I eyed Ichigo who figured that I was nuts in taking on Renji one on one . I shrugged it off and just focused on the training at hand** . **

"**Now Whisper Muramasa"** I said and spiritual pressure exploded from me as he called out his I figured that he would charge at me from a far with his Zanpakuto stretching toward me I had an idea . I dodged the attack and charge at him . "YOUR WIDE OPEN" I shouted bringing my sword down just in time his reformed as he blocked it . Of course little did he know that I attacked with one I attacked with kidou . **"Hado #4 Byakurai!"** I shouted . A bolt of lightning went through his chest he winced in pain making him unable to move in which I was able to beet him by throwing a kick straight to his gut in which it sent him through several rocks .

"If this is all you got then i'm NOT impressed" I said smugly . Renji charged at me with everything he had but this time I simply side stepped him but he flashstepped and used his zanpakuto as it stretched I simply dodged it but I had a better idea . "Is this all you can do ?" I asked as I flashstepped multiple times . I charged at him with everything that I had only this time I used a high level kidou .

"**Bakudo #61 Raikoho" **I shouted . And that was when he was wrapped in golden chains unable to move . "Struggle all you want but it will do you no good Renji" I said simply .

Ichigo and Yorouichi saw this same with Chad and Kisuke the flash goddess was surprised as was Ichigo like wias with Uharaha . "That was why I didn't wanna be too much of a show off to you guys" I said while making sure to NOT kill the red headed soulreaper . In the time allotted he broke free and charged with Zabimaru .

"**_NOW ROAR ZABIMARU" _**Shouted Renji as his zanpakuto strechted toward me at amazing speeds as it was heading straight for my back . I blocked with Muramasa as I had it toward my back my most vital area . Shocked Renji used kido though he was poor at it that gave me an advantage over him. Of course it was the only one

I flashstepped behind him and fired Hado #31 directly in his back where his spine is located . He hardly had enough time to come up with a defense . "YOUR SLOW!" I shouted as I kicked him again in the gut sending him through the dirt I smirked at that as I watched tumble trying to get to his feet . "Really is that all you got ?" I asked with a smirk still on my face .

He got up with blood on his face while it wasn't what I had in mind as he had a pure look of anger on his face I could tell he was wanting to beat me but I think it was time to show off one of my abilities of Muramasa . **" Zabimaru ROAR"**I shouted . And with that I instantly gained control of his zanpakuto . "you see Renji this is one of the abilities of zanpaktuo . "Muramasa release contorl of Zabimaru" I said and walked away with the sword still in my hands

"You see Renji if you so much as hesitate then the Arrancar won't be merciful as I am they would blast you several times over with there cero's in fact I would know now then it looks like we are done for today remember NEVER hesitate in battle always keep going regardless if how many injures you have i'm sure your zanpakuto would tell you this" I said sheathing back Muramasa on my back as I walked away . Renji knew I was right so he simply got himself an apartment and headed out me however my training wasn't done nor was this war .

That night I stayed at Ichigo's for the night Yuzu and Karin didn't mind at all where I was sleeping for the night . As for there 'father' I was able to get some sleep as I unpacked my sleeping bag . "So taking the floor huh? Not that I mind" said Ichigo as he went to go get changed in the bathroom it finally dawned on me . 

_Could it be if I had some siblings of my own but what happened to them after my mom died ? _ I thought . I kept thinking on that said question I simply slipped over to his bed and opened the window and slipped out into the night but not before grabbing my coat and jetted out to think . It was a good thing that I was alone tonight .

As I had my soulcandy with me tonight should I have to fight it was then I felt a opening open up several arrancar walked out of it I couldn't tell who but that guy with the blue hair had to be it also at the sametime Ichigo felt it he emerged in his soulreaper form and joined me . "Alright spread out and look for the one that's the strongest" the Espada ordered . Now my gut told me to unsheath one of my zanpakuto's and I knew just the one to use lord of the Dead . I unsheathed Lord of the dead as I knew they would prove useful .

"_**Rise and Walk once again … Lord of the Dead" **_I said calmly . The espada turned his head in our direction I had just where I wanted him. Luckily I had learened how to use the Cero during my training .

But I had an idea my inner skeleton was teaching me his powers of an arrancar and frankly I figured sonido was going to be next . Though I figured that it was different than flashstep . Both me and ichigo charged at him with everything that we had . He blocked both attacks easily . "Is that all you both got ?" he asked as he sent us backwards but I had an idea . I sheathed my swords back and started to charge up a cero .

"So you think that's all we got ?" I asked as I charged it up to full power . His eyes widened at what I was about to do but didn't have enough time to block it . I was aiming for his arm I then released it with a little bit of spiritual pressure pumped into it . "Cero" I said as it released from my hand . The attack made contact with his arm the espada got a good look at it and howeled in pain .

"That's what you get for coming here" I said . It was then he charged at me with his zanpakuto drawn I nodded toward Ichigo who fired his Getsuga Tenshou it scored a direct it but it didn't hurt him while it wasn't what I had in mind it did work .

"YOU BASTARD HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU LEARN CERO SO QUICKLY!" he shouted while slashing at me but this also gave me another advantage I simply grinned while I attacked I did a house kick sending him in a different way I charged after him using flashstep multiple times he knew I was coming and fired a cero of his own I didn't have enough time to get out of the way but I shield myself with a boneshield as it blocked most of the attack I only had miner burns but nothing to stop me from taking this creep out again I charged and this time before I could make contact I stopped as another one of those openings ripped a hole in the sky and out came Kaname Tousen .

"Let me guess here to collect your lapdog?" I asked as I still had enough energy to attack . "That is none of your business" he said simply . I knew for a fact that he was mocking me as I had enough I charged up a cero to take them out .

He knew I was going to attakc them both and put up a shield . "CERO!" I shouted . I released the attack with a lot of spiritual pressure pumped into it to over power his kidou I planned on destroying them right here and now . "Just what are you doing I was starting to have some fun!" said the espada angirly. "Lord Aizen has deemed your actions a danger to his plans you will come with me where you will await your punishment" said Kaname ignoring the espada's comment. _Just like Captain Zarake figures_ he thought

"Heh fine but remember my name for it will be the last thing you hear My name is Grimmjow Jagurjaques I'm the Number 7 Espada remember it for it will be THE LAST THING YOU HEAR!" he shouted as they left . I had quite a feeling that this was different somehow but Ichigo failed somehow and I wasn't sure as to why but when upon closer inspection it turned out that he was really depressed .

Seeing as how I would be too if I couldn't defeat this said foe . Ignoring the said fact we both walked off in silence Ichigo beaten and me I wasn't too sure either so we arrived at our bodies both of us going back into them I look at Ichigo and that look told me everything and yup I didn't know how to respond so the only other thing to do was leave him alone until I can find a way to actually approach the situation . Rukia on the other hand was shocked that both Ichigo and I lost and not even she could approach the situation . But that was when I headed into his inner world to try and find some answers .

**ICHIGO'S INNER WORLD **

I soon emerged to find an old man with sunglasses standing on a flagpole which struck me as odd or weird as I couldn't figure out why then the next thing that threw me for a loop was another version of Ichigo started to materialized right before me . _**"Well hello there don't think we had visitors in a good longtime minus the kid who's sleeping" **_said the Hollow pointing at the sleeping form that is Ichigo. "Just who are you I don't see a hollow hole on your body anywhere" I said astounded . "That's because i'm an inner hollow NOT an espada" said the hollow clearing that up . "Look your going to need a name and it seems that Ichigo couldn't give you one and I will so your name is Hichigo how's that" I said with a smirk .

"_**Hey that's not bad at all mind if I get yours" he said cackling . **_I raised an eyebrow at that but went ahead with it . "I'm Adam ,Adam Seville" I said that was when the old man with the sunglasses . "**Oh I didn't know we had company" **he said .

"Uh yea i've been here for a while now talking with Ichigo's other half" I said stating the obvious . **"Your captain Seville correct ? I've met your zanpakuto while a … for a lack of a better word a 'bag of bones' does know how to fight . As for your inner skeleton it seems he's more laid back than than Hichigo here" said the zanpakuto. **"Let me guess your Zangetsu?" I asked .

"**That is correct young one I am indeed Ichigo's zanpakuto and sooner or later Ichigo is going to have to fight his hollow with out me it is the only other way" Explained Zangetsu . **"Sounds fair enough Hichigo think you can kick his ass?" I asked . The hollow at me and knew where I was getting at and a smirk came on his face .

"_**Oh yea I plan to that is the idea of it all that kid needs to learn about instinct and i've seen you use it a lot i'm impressed besides you are good at it" he said with a smile . **_"Well for one I don't use reason and logic it's all about instinct and as you said in a battle you have to put those two things aside or your gonna get killed" I said .

"_**I like ya I really wanna test your power and see where your at" said Hichigo grinning from ear to ear **_. "yea I can't wait in any case though looks like morning is coming better get back see ya around" I said while walking away disappearing .

I had a feeling that I think I have the answers that I want and OH boy is Ichigo gonna have a fit when I tell him that his hollow wants to kick his ass from here to the Soulsociety and back that outta get him going a bit .

Morning came and Ichigo had a total change of mood but did get pissed at his dad for waking him up but I guess he didn't like being defeated in battle _I guess reason and Logic can only get you so far _ I thought as I met up with Jeanette and Soifon and I knew that something was up she got a look at me and it told her everything that happened . "I take it that Ichigo was beaten" said Soifon. I simply nodded my head and both her and me dropped back to talk more about last night . She and I knew that we hated being beaten . And now it was time to grow stronger and time to awaken my inner skeleton to kick start my training . "I know that look and if you think your doing this training alone then you had better count me in as I will try and help you as best I can" said Soifon with a hand on my shoulder . "Alright but be prepared to see powers that you have never seen before and speed that is unmatched" I said while walking . That's right now Soifon can go with me to school but I knew what to do we both ducked inside a bush and used our soulcandy to make sure our bodies did the normal things that most humans do while we go and patrol for any hollows today . "So I take it that you wanna learn more arrancar abilities?" asked Soifon clear out of the blue . Though the question caught me off guard I was ready though . "Yea might as well and go from there" I replied . I got out my soulpager and that was when a HUGE hollow was appearing at downtown Karakura . "Soifon I think we can tag team this hollow that unless it's the someone" I said . She nodded and we both took off using flashstep .

_**Adam's Innerworld **_

the inner skeleton finally woke up and figured that


End file.
